Turning Pages
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash. #19: They wait for the signal.
1. Aim

Yep…it finally happened. Even with the greatest precautions I couldn't save myself...

I've caught the drabble bug. *shudders.*

Argh! I've tried to delay this but I guess I can't hold in my excitement. In honor of the new season of Merlin I've decided to _finally_ start this collection of drabbles/ficlets/one-shots. Although, to be honest, if they end up being drabbles it will be pure luck. I'm too lazy to remember that they are supposed to be 100 words. :D They will be updated whenever I feel inspired ( which should be fairly often.) and said inspiration will be written down. :)

Why didn't I called this 'Inspired Bursts of Randomness?' *clears throat.*Well, here's the reason why I chose this title. There's a song by Sleeping At Last, "Turning Pages" that hadn't caught my attention until I finally heard the last verse.

*stunned silence.*

It goes like this:

"Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,

"When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well.

With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas,

Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees."

That last verse won me over and I HAD to make a reference to it someway, so it became the title! :D

This should be pretty fun! :)

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Random reflection while walking my dog. ;)

_A/N:_ Set on season 1, right after 'The Poisoned Chalice.'

* * *

**Aim.**

When Merlin closed the door- way harder than it was necessary- and started ranting away Gaius knew it would be one of _those _days.

"Now he throws things at me!" Merlin exclaimed, waving both arms in the air. "I've never met someone so arrogant! I swear he waits for me every morning so that he can _torture_ me!"

"Nonsense, Merlin." Gaius said, not bothering to take his eyes off the book he was reading. "Didn't he save your life just last week? You should be grateful."

"I'm certain he saved me so that he didn't have to look for a replacement." Merlin said, marching angrily towards his little room. "You should see his face sometimes...he _enjoys_ making me miserable."

He kicked his door open but before he could throw himself into the bed Gaius cleared his throat.

"Merlin…"Gaius said, finally looking up and taking his glasses off with one hand. "One has to wonder, for someone who was trained since birth so that he could aim you have a surprising lack of bruises."

Merlin stared at him for a moment before he slammed his door closed.


	2. Arthur Understands

**WARNINGS**: Spoilers from 5x01.

Okay...HOW EPIC WAS 5x01? I literally died from all the epicness. My night went like this. Scream, spazz, scream, spazz, eat chocolate, spazz.

I DIED when I saw the scene in the campsite. Maybe I'm over analyzing but I'm pretty damn sure Merlin was making a point there.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock my socks. ;)

**Merlinfanatic77:** Thank you so much! :D

**Potato Fairy:** Thanks! I always feel bad when I can't PM you :(

**servant123:** Thank you! :D God bless you too *heart* (because, annoyingly, I can't do the 'less than' sign in here...)

**jediyam:** He sure does ;)

**Lady Blade War Angel:** Thanks! and as I said the song itself doesn't make any sense...(from a NO slash perspective) but the last verse is just spot on, isn't it?

**Guest:** Lol, Gaius is the best.

**Captain Ozone:** Aww, thanks Oz! I'm happy I've caught the bug myself, lol. This looks like loads of fun! ^^

**Mamzelle Henry:** Aww, thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it. ;)

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Quote from 5x01.

"More than friends…More than brothers…no matter what lies ahead of me I won't abandon them, as I know they would not abandon me."

"I understand. I wish I didn't…but I do."

-Arthur & Merlin '5x01.'

_A/N:_ I just can't deal with all the bromance...Colin and Bradley make my heart break.

* * *

**Arthur Understands.**

He watches Arthur's eyes, aflame with pride and affection, as he talks about his knights. The words were like soothing water upon a raw wound.

For Arthur's words could very well be his own.

"_I understand."_ He says and looks into the eyes of the man that _he'd_ never abandon.

He sees in Arthur's eyes that his words are recognized for what they are and a spark in the sky-blue irises sheds comfort upon his heart.

Arthur knows. Arthur understands. Merlin's not talking about the knights…how could he ever feel that deep brotherhood between men who bleed alongside each other every day if he can't even lift a blade? But there is a different kind of brotherhood…one that runs much deeper than the one knighthood provides…one that beats inside his soul and drips from his lips.

He finds he cannot pull his gaze away from Arthur's as the King's eyes penetrate and share his thoughts.

"I wish I didn't… "For Merlin knows how it feels. (_who knows better than him?)_ To worry about the man that is now looking at him with keenness and affection, to put down his life over and over for he who is more than a friend…more than a brother…a part of his _soul._

'_Two sides of the same coin.'_

"...But I _do_."

Is the understatement of a lifetime.

* * *

I feel like I owe an explanation. When I was watching the scene I was kind of confused by their long gaze into each other's eyes until I finally caught on with what Merlin had just said...and I was like 'could this be? Would the writers be as brilliant as to...?' *cue blissful moment of epicness.*

So yeah, I had to share it with you guys. ^^


	3. Extremely Unfounded

*giggles.* Doing drabbles is _so fun_! (I don't have to worry about a plot and can write whatever I please.) I can't believe everything I've been missing. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?

**Captain Ozone:** Aww, thanks Oz! I was attacked with the feels yesterday night while watching that scene so I know EXACTLY what you mean. :D

**Mamzelle Henry: ***gasps* I know right? We're getting closer and closer! *is excited.*

**April29Roses: **I do believe so, my friend. I can't wait!

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Re-watched 4x01 with my sis. It goes without saying that I miss Lancelot. :(

_A/N:_ Who believes Arthur would actually_ kill_ Merlin when he finds out? I think that's an extremely outdated probability. The reveal problem has evolved into a 'it would break our friendship' kind of situation, it's not a life or death thing now, is it?

* * *

**Extremely Unfounded.**

Merlin's most used excuse went like this: "Arthur can't know because he would _kill me_ and we all know that if I died he wouldn't last a single week."

Lancelot thought Merlin gave Arthur _way_ less credit than he deserved.

His theory was proven right again when Arthur went bellowing through the castle, demanding where his lazy excuse for a manservant was. With a smile beginning to tug on his lips, Lancelot saw Arthur's eyes cloud with undeniable worry once Gaius told him that Merlin hadn't come home last night and added, for good measure. "I thought he was with _you_, sire."

Later that night, when Merlin turned up exhausted and holding up a giggling Gwaine, muttering something about _'free ale'_ Lancelot could not repress a smile at hearing Arthur's familiar: "You are an idiot_ Mer_lin." now accompanied with such a relieved expression that he wondered _why_ Merlin hadn't seen it also.

As he watched an incredibly less tense regent sit back and rub a hand through his face, Lancelot shook his head and chuckled softly.

Merlin's worries were extremely unfounded after all.


	4. Only If You Told Me To

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration: _Song: I'd Come For You by Nickleback.

Heard this song again after a long_ long_ time…Of course I was typing like mad after I finished listening to it. :P

_A/N:_ Must- _not_ -waste- time- and- do -essays...

Anyway, enjoy the product of my procrastination. ;)

* * *

"I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember

You know I'll always come for you."

(…)

"But _only if you told me to_."

- 'I'd come for you' by _Nickleback._

* * *

**Only if You Told Me To.**_  
_

It was during Merlin's third week as Court Sorcerer that Sir Gwaine reached a chilling conclusion.

As Albion flourished along with his predestined savior Gwaine found himself listening to half-baked tales in the lower town, and peering into parchments that supposedly depicted some legendary prophecies about an all-powerful warlock and a mighty king…

The first time Gwaine had heard about Arthur being the noble Once and Future King he'd laughed so hard that ale stained the front of his chain mail. Stubborn, oblivious, prattish Arthur? A _legendary _King?

Believing that Merlin was _'The Emrys'_ wasn't any easier. Gwaine had raised his eyebrows when he heard of this omnipotent man that could command the skies and assured everyone around him with a nod of his head. "ah, mates! Merlin is as dangerous as a butterfly, and half as strong."

Of course, not three weeks later, his smug smile turned into a horrified and awed grimace when he witnessed with his own eyes what these so called 'prophecies' were talking about.

Gwaine could deal with that. Really, he could. Watching Merlin display an immense amount of power and zap Lot's armies with nothing but a gesture was hard, but he swallowed it fairly quickly. And his admiration for his friend knew no boundaries when Merlin stopped his attack to shield children who were caught up in the middle of the battle.

Yes, that part was easy. Merlin was a duality, the clumsiest man he knew and yet as mighty as thirty sorcerers put together. It made sense. There was something about Merlin that he couldn't put his finger on, after all.

However, we've reached the part of the tale in which we dive upon Sir Gwaine's chilling conclusion, that is, we watch as Sir Gwaine heard the echo of a scream and saw Lot running towards the upper part of the field, followed by someone who could only be Arthur. Then, Gwaine saw Arthur fall.

From Sir Gwaine's perspective Arthur was doomed before he hit the ground. He thought he saw Lot's sword impale through the King's flesh as shake him as if he was a rag doll before the man crumbled down.

Somewhere in the haze that fogged his mind Gwaine heard Leon and Elyan scream Arthur's name and then he saw Merlin turn around faster than he thought possible, forgetting everything and everyone around him as he searched for his King.

Up until now Sir Gwaine had laughed in the face of every single person who'd implied that Merlin was dangerous.

_Now,_ however….

…he himself was trembling and staring, awed, as his friend's face became something he'd never thought he'd see.

Just as quickly as Arthur disappeared from his view Merlin began moving. He seemed to reach for King Arthur first but then it became apparent that he'd never make it, not in a million years. Merlin screamed and the sound made Sir Gwaine quake in his armor.

Then, in Sir Gwaine's own words, hell broke loose.

Quite literally.

The ground shook and as Gwaine tried to understand_ why_ there was a sudden earthquake he found Merlin's hand raised up and those gentle eyes he knew so well swimming in golden hues. Realization hit him and he stared, dumbfounded, as the skies rumbled and the wind rushed around the warlock that was his first friend.

Merlin was not Merlin anymore, he was something else entirely. He was not even _human_. The roar still pierced Sir Gwaine's ears as Merlin rushed through the battlefield, striking down every single thing that moved to make his way towards his King. Towards Arthur.

Thankfully Leon's quick thinking saved them, or so Gwaine thought. The knight had dragged his fellow Round Table members towards the shade of the trees and out of the Emrys' path.

The path of his wrath.

Gwaine couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soldiers that were flying through the air as if they were nothing but pawns.

Sir Gwaine thought his quota of daily wonders was fulfilled but he was wrong. Because as Merlin made his way towards the place Arthur had disappeared King Lot decided to raise his sword to signal victory and smile down at the Camelotians. Merlin's inhuman growl echoed through each of their hearts and chilled Sir Gwaine to the bone. Then, out of nowhere, there were three or four hooded man standing in front of King Lot, obviously magic users.

They all began advancing towards Merlin. And as they were about to clash Sir Gwaine was witness to the second wonder of that day.

Merlin killed them all with a flash of his golden eyes.

* * *

The third wonder was King Arthur, sodded and tired, appearing behind his men and wondering out loud if the idiot of his Court Sorcerer had gone insane.

We have to go back and understand that Arthur was perfectly alright, that is to say, he was most definitely _not _dead. He'd fallen down the hill and rolled out of view, knocking himself unconscious with a rock. After a while, he'd come around, grumbled about losing Excalibur and made his way – following the path of the river so that he was unnoticed and not targeted- towards the rest of his knights.

He saw what looked like heaven and earth had clashed together as he reached the battlefield again and exclaimed frustratingly. "The idiot went insane!"

Of course, Sir Gwaine was surprised beyond belief and gave his King a good whack around the head as the knights stared at the resurrected man with wide eyes. Then, Arthur asked again what _on earth_ was _Mer_lin doing and the knights just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

One of the most terrifying things Gwaine saw that day happened right after Arthur made his presence known. Merlin, apparently not satisfied with killing half of Escetia's population and destroying what used to be a perfectly good field, was advancing dangerously towards Lot and raising a hand as if to kill him right there and then, never minding that the man had cowered behind the children Merlin had carried to safety just a few hours before.

It was Percival who reached the scene first, of course. He started sprinting towards Merlin sooner than any of the knights. As Gwaine and the others rushed behind him, Percival placed both of his hands in each side of his mouth and screamed. "MERLIN! YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Sir Gwaine would never forget the children petrified faces as Merlin's emotionless eyes bore through them and the golden in them intensified.

It still made his stomach flip years after.

Percival attempted to grab Merlin's arm and turn him around, but as his fingers brushed their friend's dirty cloak he was thrown backwards and crashed into the ground by an invisible force.

Gwaine's mouth hung open after that.

They all stared at Merlin with astonished faces as Percival rose to his feet and tried again. But, once more, he was blasted to the ground and no matter how many times Gwaine screamed Merlin's name the man did not turn around to face him. It was as if his friend had been possessed entirely by something far greater than any of them.

Merlin's eyes began gathering power within them and the children all stifled a cry, seeing their death approaching….

_"MERLIN, STOP!"_

The pale hand that was about to bring down fire from the skies stopped short and Sir Gwaine turned his head around- so fast that his neck cracked- to see King Arthur advancing towards them.

Sir Leon said, "Don't come any closer sire!"

Of course, paying no heed, King Arthur elbowed his way through them, limping and cursing. Not showing the littlest bit of fear he placed both of his hands in Merlin's shoulders, spurning him around and commanding firmly, once again.

"Merlin. Stop."

And low and behold, Merlin did.

The fire in his eyes faded until they were its usual deep blue and his brow furrowed when he looked up at King Arthur's dirty face. Then, uncertainly, Merlin asked. "Arthur?"

"Yes, it's me you complete _idiot._ What were you thinking blasting half of this god forsaken land into oblivion?"

Merlin looked at him as if he'd never seen anything so wonderful in his entire life. His eyes trailed down from Arthur's eyes to his pursed lips and to his sodded armor before a wide, teary grin spread through his face.

"You're alive." The Emrys croaked out, eyes glistening for moments.

Arthur simply snorted. _"Of course." _but before he could add anything else Merlin was crushing him in a tight hug while Sir Gwaine, still with his mouth agape, watched.

Thus was Sir Gwaine's chilling revelation. It was not verifying with his eyes just how amazingly powerful and overall extremely_ dangerous_ his best bud could be but recognizing the legends were true in the course of a few seconds. For, no matter how many times he called Merlin's name, the man did not even acknowledge he was being spoken to. However, Arthur's voice, no matter how far, had brought him back.

He'd often wondered if Merlin was everything that held the hot-tempered Pendragon at bay but this…this _role reversal_ came through as an epiphany.

Sir Gwaine understood, during Merlin's third week as a Court Sorcerer and his first battle to reclaim lands, just how much the king and the warlock depended on each other.

And the next time he found bards reciting legends in the tavern no mocking laugh came from his lips. The next time he found bards reciting legends while drinking ale Sir Gwaine approached them and he himself took a peek.

He'd never understood the overused phrase _'two sides of the same coin'_ as well as he did after witnessing that particular battle.


	5. The Chains That Bind Us

**MamzelleHermy:** I am SO glad you liked it! ^^

**CaptainOzone:** Lol, thanks Oz! I already attempted to explain how much you made me smile. :D

**ShiverMefunzies:** Thank you! I I am actually blushing now. I still don't consider myself a writer. :)

**TeganL74 1:** Aww, thank you so much my friend! It's great that you loved it. And the style was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I am very glad you liked it. :D

**Jediyam:** Thank you! :D

**April29Roses :** Ah, my friend, your reviews are always amazing. You made my week. :D But believe me if everyone procrastinated the way I do….it would be _bad_. ;)

**Chibitomodachi: **Thanks! And yes, doing drabbles is like a breath of fresh air. I can type whatever I want without worrying about anything. I wonder why I'm just starting now?

**caldera32:** Lol, I'm glad you think that. ;)

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration: _You know all those drabble challenges from The Heart of Camelot everyone's been doing? ( and by everyone I mean Oz and carinims01, although I'm pretty sure the numbers will go up because they are SO FUN.) Yep, I thought I'd give them a try. ;)

Challenge from The Heart of Camelot. '_The Chains that Bind Us.'_

_A/N:_ Sherlock-inspired much? ( April29Roses I _know_ you'll get it. *wink, wink.*)

* * *

**The Chains That Bind Us.**

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Tell me I'm having a particularly_ bad_ nightmare. A _hellish _one."

"I'm afraid not sire."

"Really, of all the disgraceful ways this could have gone wrong…" Arthur said, sighing dramatically.

The bandits were not quite as stupid as Merlin had thought them to be. They had come up with a plan that ended up being virtually flawless.

"You are exaggerating." Merlin said, trying very hard to hide the fact that he was secretly panicking. "We've been in worse situations than this one."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me, _Mer_lin, how is anything we've ever encountered before worse than_ this_?"

Merlin didn't argue as he stared down at the manacles that tied his wrist…to _Arthur's._

"If we ever escape we _will _find the key first. I can't be stuck with you forever!" Arthur exclaimed, widening his eyes until they were popping out of his skull. "And I can't drag you along….How am I supposed to wield my sword without you falling flat on your face?"

_How am I supposed to save your ungrateful neck if you can't wander away and get conveniently knocked unconscious? _Merlin thought, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"You are right Arthur." Merlin said after a while, silently admitting his defeat. "This is definitely the worst situation we've _ever_ been in."

* * *

Am I the only one who thinks Merlin and Arthur chained to each other would be hilarious? Possibilities for comic relief would be endless...

This_ may_ be continued in the near future...as for now, I am going to patiently count the hours until Merlin starts. :D


	6. Sunshine & Rainbows

**Captain Ozone: **Yes, the angst was quite high on 5x02 wasn't it? I'm happy I managed to write something humorous before I watched it, though. ^^**  
**

**servant123:** Aw, thank you so much! It would be amazing if it actually happens in the show, wouldn't it?

**jediyam: **Yes, indeed it would. ;)**  
**

**Murphy AT:** I am so glad you got it! :D Definitely one of my favorite scenes so far.**  
**

**Sheila Wolfe: **Thank you so much :D And there will be much more to come, hopefully.**  
**

**Forever Day: **You made me blush. *hugs you.* And I would love to see them handcuffed to each other too! It would be hilarious.**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration: _Another 'drabble' although this is more of a ficlet. It's pure Sunshine and Rainbows, literally! :D

Challenge from The Heart of Camelot. '_Sunshine & Rainbows'_

_A/N:_ Because Arthur is entitled to have fun once in a while. And writing sibling-_ish_ fluff makes me HAPPY! Besides, we have snow in the show now so the writers BETTER make scenes like the ones below happen or else...

* * *

**Sunshine and Rainbows.**

It was Merlin's awed, definitely overjoyed voice, what proclaimed it. "Look, Arthur, it's _snowing_!"

And it was. The snowflakes fell steadily, soon making it impossible to see through the tainted glass of Arthur's window. But Arthur did not see this for he was hunched over his parchment, trying to come up with a witty way to end his speech.

The King smiled and started writing down the last lines of his after mentioned speech when Merlin's voice rang right by his side. "Arthur! You have to look at this!"

Arthur pursed his lips when his train of thought decided to take another route and was lost to him completely. His ears became pink. "You really can't shut up, can you, _Mer_lin? Don't you see I have more important things to do than listen to you and your stupidity?"

'_Good, that did it.'_ The King thought viciously when Merlin's jaw snapped closed with an audible sound. He felt something prickle at his heart but dismissed it immediately, telling himself he had nothing to feel guilty for.

The thought of feeling guilty was replaced by shock when two sudden hands grabbed his speech – the one he'd been working on tirelessly for a day- and held it on the air for a moment before ripping it cleanly in two.

Turning his neck around with wide eyes Arthur saw Merlin's wide smile as the man held the ruined parchment on his hands and threw it away.

"What were you saying Arthur?" Merlin asked kindly and there was a twinkle in his eyes that Arthur had seen only counted times.

"You-you…did you just….?"

"Destroyed your speech? Yes, I did." Merlin confirmed proudly.

Arthur's brain seemed to be broken. "You-you…."

"Arthur, you've been working day and night for over a week. I think that even _you_ deserve a little-"

_SLAM!_

Arthur didn't even notice when his hand shot towards the first thing he could grab (which ended up being a fluffy pillow) and slammed it over his manservant's grinning face.

The blow was enough to send Merlin crashing to the floor, looking up at him with wide blue eyes and a fish-like gape. Arthur was equally shocked as he held the pillow on his hand and watched feathers float around them and perch themselves on his and Merlin's hair.

Then, Merlin _smiled _and Arthur felt a shudder go through him. (He'd never want to see _that _particular smile sent in his direction ever again.) Springing upwards faster than Arthur had ever seen him clean anything, the man grabbed a pillow on his hands before he-

_WHACK!_

Arthur, still staring at Merlin's feather-covered form, never saw it coming. One moment he was about to apologize for leaving an angry red mark on Merlin's face and arm and the next one he was receiving a mouthful of feathers himself.

So he did the only thing that seemed logical and slammed his pillow down at Merlin's head, watching his manservant skillfully avoid the fluffy weapon and run out of the room with a loud laugh.

Naturally, since he still had a point to make, Arthur followed him.

Merlin was surprisingly_ fast_ for a man that couldn't walk without tripping. He jumped and ducked, slid and ran through the busy hallways, snickering like a madman all the while, sending Arthur that funny look he'd seen earlier while the King -still in his official ceremonial robes and with a crown on his head- went after him. People stared at them but those who had more time living in the castle just shrugged their shoulders and moved on with a smile.

It was not that surprising to see the King chasing his manservant through the hallways, after all. It was only a matter of time. They behaved like children around each other anyway. Unaware of the chuckles he was drawing from Mary the cook and one or two veteran knights King Arthur sprinted through the castle, his whole body focused on tackling Merlin to the ground and make him pay for hitting him with a pillow. The ruined speech was forgotten.

Merlin might've been fast but Arthur was trained to chase down scurry little beings so he had the obvious advantage (and really, did Merlin actually think that he could get away with it? _Idiot_.) So, after a few more seconds the King could see his triumph approaching as he stretched a hand and grabbed a handful of Merlin's beloved neckerchief.

"GOT YOU!" Arthur cried out triumphantly, tugging mercilessly on the piece of fabric, noticing at his third tug that Merlin was growing blue. Realizing that his friend was _choking_ to death Arthur let go of the neckerchief, watching as Merlin stumbled forwards a few more steps and rubbed his neck.

"…got you." Arthur repeated, trying to get rid of the glee that had impregnated his words earlier and imprint a frown on his glowing face. "Now, if you don't mind stopping this childishness _Mer_lin, you can go and start cleaning my room…"

However, he'd barely started his long list of chores when Merlin, with a raised eyebrow, said. "I'm sorry sire, but you let go, which means you haven't got me." and promptly started to flee once more.

Cursing and yelling "_MER_LIN!" King Arthur ran, once again, after his laughing manservant. However, he took a few more steps before he realized they were out of the castle, in the courtyard, and he was touching snow with his boots and Merlin was grinning at him like the idiot he was from afar…and ...was that a snow ball on his hand…?

Realizing, far too late, what was about to happen, Arthur started to bark out "YOU'RE IN THE STOCKS FOR A-"before snow was all over his face and cloak.

Merlin laughed, slamming the palms of his hands on his knees, and Arthur felt his cheeks grow red at his manservant's utter delight. "Ah, _your face_!"

"You're dead, Merlin!" Arthur called out, allowing a grin to spread on his face as he gathered snow between his gloved hands. "Clearly, you don't know who you're messing up with."

"Oh, I think I know!" came Merlin's joyful tease. "A crowned prat with soppy clothes!"

Arthur found his grin was getting wider as he bounced the snowball with his hands and began aiming at Merlin's ridiculous ears. But the snowballs mysteriously changed course as they reached their target not that Arthur, who had begun racing towards his friend once more, gave it _any_ thought.

They raced each other throughout the lower town, Merlin laughing still – now a little breathlessly if truth should be told- and Arthur growling although a bright smile was threatening to embark his whole face. People pressed themselves to the sidelines as the two went through, shaking their heads and muttering something about 'children.'

Suddenly, Arthur found his feet were slipping and he glanced down just in time to see an icy mirror getting closer and closer to his face until he crashed, face first, on the frozen lake.

Immediately, the laughter of his manservant stopped and a voice called out, "Arthur? Are you alright?"

Still dizzy and pained from his fall, the King of Camelot pouted as he attempted to sit up on his knees and failed. "No." he said, but instead his voice came out as. _"Mo."_

Rolling his eyes, Arthur realized his nose was bleeding. How was he supposed to deliver a speech with a bleeding- oh, Merlin had _destroyed_ that speech. Never mind then.

Arthur wanted to say, 'you idiot!' next but instead it came out as _"Y-U IMDIOT!"_

Merlin had crouched beside the frozen spot of water, watching Arthur with a mix of fondness and exasperation in his blue eyes. "You can detect a trap concealed by leaves but you can't spot frozen water?"

'Shut up.' Arthur said, but it came out as _" – ut ump! I jus god my nose broken ad ids yur foult!"_

"I'm sorry, my lord. I'll resume being your eyes next time then." Merlin said, not without sarcasm. But his blue eyes twinkled worriedly and he observed, "You're bleeding quite a lot, Arthur."

"_reely? I hadn't moticed."_

Merlin rolled his eyes and extended a hand. "Let me help you up, prat."

But Arthur, who still hadn't quite forgiven Merlin for striking him with a pillow (a _pillow,_ no less!) saw his opportunity. Grabbing Merlin's inviting fingers he pulled his best friend forwards, watching with a smirk as Merlin's eyes widened when he hit the hard frozen surface.

"Arthur!"

" _ha-ha. Yur face."_

"You are a complete dollop head, aren't you? How are we going to get out of here now?"

To illustrate his point, Merlin waved his arms around, where frozen trees stood tall but yet no remnant of civilization was visible.

Feeling quite stupid, Arthur glared at him and said 'Well, it's your fault so you figure it out.' Which, translated to Arthur's new dialect, would be. _"Wel, its yur fult doe yu figure it ot"_

"Yes, thank you for laying all the responsibility upon me, Oh, great leader."

"_Imdiot."_

"Prat."

Instead of replying Arthur bent over and grabbed the unsuspecting Merlin in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles on the black hair as hard as he could while Merlin yelped and tried to squirm away.

"Ow, alright, alright!" Merlin squealed, squatting at Arthur's hands. "Stop it!"

Grinning, the King let go of his warlock and attempted to get into a dignified position ( which resulted into a pantomime of cross legged sitting.) while gazing up at the sky above them. Besides him, Merlin did the same.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

Merlin tossed him something and Arthur caught it, blinking at the bright red neckerchief his manservant carried around. Sending an inquiring look in his direction, Arthur frowned. Merlin just smiled at him. "You're bleeding an awful lot." He said.

Pressing the neckerchief upon his nose, Arthur noted, "_thanks tu yu_."

"I wonder what your council would say if they heard you talk like this." Merlin muttered absentmindedly, earning a glare from his King. "But then again, they won't have the opportunity unless they find us before nightfall."

Arthur didn't answer. He was aware that if he hadn't pulled Merlin into the slippery surface they wouldn't be trapped in the middle of a frozen lake but his need for revenge had been too great. Stupid Merlin.

But somehow, his cheeks were flushed his heart was racing and his mind felt carefree for the first time since he was a little boy. Frowning in disconcert, Arthur realized he was…_having fun_.

As a child he'd never had the opportunity to race around with other children- save they were from noble blood- and even Morgana had never been that good of a childhood playmate. She'd always been a source of bickering, as far as Arthur remembered, but the kind of bickering that left him, red-faced, standing in front of Uther and trying to explain why Morgana had found a fish on her pillow.

Merlin, however-Arthur found a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at his manservant's tranquil face.-Merlin was different. It was as if he knew exactly what Arthur needed, be it counsel, a good whack around the head, teasing or even a shoulder to cry on. Whatever Arthur needed him to be, Merlin would become. Were he in need of a man to keep him from getting sidetracked, Merlin was him. If Gwaine had convinced him of taken a sip of ale at the tavern and Arthur found himself throwing up in the bushes the hand swiping back his sweaty hair was Merlin's. If he was being a prat Merlin would be the first one to put him in his place. Wherever he looked, whenever he was there was always him. As a constant, as a planet never deviating too far from his sun.

"_Merlin_?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

'You were right.' Arthur admitted. 'I was being a prat.' But what came out was: "_yu wer riggt I was bein a prrat."_

Damn, having the neckerchief upon his nose did not improve things.

However, Merlin only chuckled. "About time." They fell into comfortable silence. Then, "Arthur?"

"_Yes?"_

"Thank you."

Arthur shot his head upwards. "_phor whatt?"_

"I needed that, you know? I hadn't had that much fun in a while."

Silently, the King agreed, pressing the neckerchief tighter to his face though a smile spread across his lips.

"It's good to remember there's still a sun behind the storm clouds." Merlin added. Arthur stared, utterly confused, at Merlin's solemn eyes, which were now looking at him. "The fact that we are older doesn't mean we can't go out and be ourselves. Enjoy our lives. Even with a weight greater than the world on our shoulders."

Arthur, thinking that Merlin was talking for him, as he always managed to know what was going through his head with odd accuracy, said gently. _"you'rr right. T-ank yu, Merlin."_

"You're welcome." Merlin answered. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and he sprang to his knees. "Arthur!"

"_Whatt?"_

"You bled right through my scarf!" Merlin said indignantly. However, Arthur could tell it was not the piece of cloth he was worrying about. "Gaius needs to see that nose." Ah! and right he was.

"_That's excellent, Merrlin."_ Arthur drawled. _"But we'rr trapp-d h're rememberr?"_

Merlin smiled mischievously and his eyes twinkled. "Not for much longer."

And before Arthur's wide eyes, the clumsy servant rose to his feet and climbed, very gently, out of the freezing, slippery ice and into the snow. "See?"

(Of course, Arthur didn't know that Merlin had managed to mutter an anti-slipping spell under his breath while he was too busy thinking.) So his face was one of total and complete incomprehension. He stared at his manservant, dumbfounded, with the neckerchief still pressed to his face, for a few more moments. Then,

"_whatt dhe hell?"_ said Arthur. Because, really, what else was there to be said?

"I told you I have many talents. I can juggle too, remember?" Merlin took his hand and hoisted him up. Glancing at his bloodied neckerchief, Merlin said. "You will have to buy me another one, you know?"

"_Shudd up, Merlin."_

"As cheery as always, sire."

* * *

"How are you holding up, Arthur?"

The King rolled his eyes although Merlin could not see him since he had to tilt his head forwards to try and stop the blood and Merlin was, quite literally, guiding him through the snow as if he was a blind man.

_"Haow do yu think?"_

"You sound better than a few moments ago." Merlin said, crouching so that his impish smile was directly on his King's line of sight. Arthur growled. "Look at it on the bright side. You have an excuse for not delivering the speech."

That was certainly an improvement but still Arthur's growl stayed in place. _"dhe speech dhat yu destroyedd."_

"Oh." Merlin said and the hand that was not around Arthur's hunched shoulders disappeared, for a moment, inside the pocket of his trousers. "You mean this speech?"

He waved a piece of parchment in front of the King's bloody nose.

"I spent last night and part of today's morning doing it." Merlin announced, winking at Arthur's expression. "Believe me, I read yours above your shoulder and this is the_ least_ I could do for my King."

_"Y-u imdiot!"_

"I believe a 'thank you Merlin, you are absolutely indispensable to me' is among the lines of what I was expecting but that's good enough."

Not saying a word, the King took the parchment from his servant's slender hands and tucked it into his own pocket, feeling the bubble of anxiety fade away and a slow smile starting to form behind Merlin's neckerchief. He'd never admit it but he was secretly relieved. For some reason people always praised Merlin's speeches _not_ that he'd tell the idiot anything of the sort.

However, watching Merlin's smug smile he suspected his friend already knew.

"Although my speech may earn some undeserved flattery for you sire." Yes, he definitely knew. From _Gwen_ of course. "I'm afraid you cannot read it with your nose like this. Honestly Arthur..." Merlin smiled brightly at him and ruffled his hair. Arthur just huffed.

The appearance of the king and the warlock in the courtyard, covered in snow and- in Arthur's case- blood, caused a racket. For one, Sir Leon all but jumped in the spot he was training with the other knights and ran to his King, asking the passerby to bring Gaius as quickly as possible.

"Calm down, Leon." Merlin had told him. He didn't stop as he guided Arthur up the stairs and towards the physician's chambers. "Is just a nosebleed."

Gaius sighed wearily when Merlin explained to him what had happened after Arthur's 'incomprehensible babble' was dismissed as impossible to decipher by the physician. So, at the present moment, Arthur was sitting on a bench with Merlin's neckerchief still on his nose, frowning at his friend.

"You mean you can't understand him, Gaius?" Merlin was asking, smiling brightly.

Gaius nodded while he titled Arthur's head back so that he could dab away some of the blood. "I'm afraid not. Though it wouldn't surprise me if you could. You spend all day with him after all." The physician and his ward exchanges glances though and Arthur felt as if he was missing something.

"Yes, of course." Merlin said, but the smile he sent in Arthur's direction had the King shooting glares at him.

"_Y-u can't be seerius Gaius!_"

Gaius frowned at Merlin. "What did he just say?"

"He's just whining." Merlin said with a dismissive gesture and the physician, much to Arthur's indignation, accepted it without question.

_"I'm NUUT!"_

"Yes you are."

Not bothering to verbally answer this time, Arthur lunged forwards and grabbed Merlin's neck with his bicep, grinning wickedly as he rubbed his knuckles into his friend's scalp. Sighing and muttering, "I don't believe it." Gaius left them to it but not without a small smile on his lips.

.

When Arthur came by the next day and, without a single word ( the King was growing tired of all the snickering), placed an enveloped package in Gaius' hands the physician's eyebrows rose so high that they became lost in his white hair. Unable to stop his curiosity, since Arthur's nasal voice could not be understood by _anyone but Merlin,_ Gaius waited until the King strode away and carefully took away the envelope.

There was a piece of paper with Arthur's scribbled writing all over it and, carefully folded, an elegantly made neckerchief accompanied by a warm leather jacket.

Understanding what this was all about Gaius shook his head as he read the note.

_Gaius,_

_He probably said nothing about this but Merlin got his feet wet yesterday. Since he's been sneezing non-stop for what goes of the day and it's annoying as only something coming from him(_Arthur had made sure he underlined the word very darkly._)can be, in order to get rid of further torture, I am sending him one of my old coats._

_ Is one that doesn't fit me anyway so don't feel as if you should protest by any means. I want you to make sure he uses it because its winter and the idiot will not, and I repeat, will NOT get relieved from his duties- ( _Gaius suspected having George as a replacement had something to do with the emphasis._) -for something as stupid as not wearing anything warmer._

_I suppose I owe him the neckerchief. But he owes me two pillows._

_Have a good evening Gaius,_

_Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot._

Chuckling, the physician proceeded to lay the neckerchief and the coat in Merlin's room, thinking of preparing his ward a hot tea. But he did notice though, that Arthur's shoulders had never been _this_ narrow. That coat wouldn't had fit, even when he was a boy.

However, when Merlin stumbled in, watery eyed and sneezing as if he wanted to beat some personal record, Gaius' first blunt question was, "Why does Arthur say that you owe him two pillows?"

It was rather hilarious to watch his ward's eyes go big with indignation and blurt out with a congested voice.

_"What?_ He started it!"

* * *

And thus, ladies and gentlemen, ends one of the most 'added on' things I've written to date. This was supposed to go up yesterday and only consisted of the 'lake scene' up until the "as cheery as always sire." But somehow I couldn't resist to add more. I probably would've added even MORE if it wasn't for the obvious need to finish it and stop writing and keep going with my college apps. ;)

Besides, it confused me to no end that Merlin was wearing his usual servant clothes while running around in SNOW. Geez, writers. He will clearly freeze to death.


	7. Ink Upon Parchment

**peacelight24:** Lol, even if it's hard to believe, no. I read it just after posting and didn't notice the similarity until later. ;) Guess it's a coincidence :D And I KNOW right? Why can't every episode be a 4x06? *groans*

**CaptainOzone: **Aww Oz, I am glad! It was sappiness over sappiness over unicorns wasn't it?**  
**

**April29Roses: ** I wish he would get one too :(**  
** Wow, my friend, this made my day! I would love to expand on this one in the future. Who knows, maybe a near future?

**Mika271170: **Okay, how can I reply to this review without a cyber hug? *SENDS BIGGEST HUG* Thank you so much! You put a giant smile upon my face. :D**  
**

**SheilaWolfe: **Aww, thank you so much! And here you go :D**  
**

**servant123: **:D**  
**

**MamzelleHermy:** thanks! I loved writing a wintery fic. :D**  
**

**A Million Mad Musings:** Aww, thank you so much! *sends giant hug!* take care too :D

**caldera32: **I know! Merlin needs to have something besides his servant clothes...**  
**

**101Witch101: **Okay, please let me give you a big, big bear hug. All your reviews popping on my email have made my entire week. Thanks from the bottom of my heart my friend :D**  
**

**Merlinfanatic77: **I LOVE that you got it MF! _( Love how Merlin and Arthur are goofing around, but as soon as Merlin thinks that Arthur is even the slightest bit hurt, he stops teasing and gets very protective. :))_ I was afraid no one would. Sharp eye. :D THank you so much for all your lovely reviews! *sends hug***  
**

**sarajm: **Aww, thanks!**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Quote,

"The child is_ mine_!."

- Merlin, 'Excalibur. 1981.'

And challenge from The Heart of Camelot_ 'Ink Upon Parchment.'_

_A/N: _I understand that there's VERY little chance of this actually happening in the show but once the idea got in my head I couldn't get it out. This was actually going to be a humorous fic but angst won me over. I'm_ so_ not surprised.

* * *

**Ink Upon Parchment.**

The letter was yellow, worn and wrinkled and by the time Merlin found it some of the lines were blurred beyond recognition. But when his eyes caught the name _'Arthur'_ the Court Sorcerer knelt on the floor of Uther Pendragon's old chambers, frowning as he opened the fragile parchment.

Merlin had been going through Uther's personal vaults, expecting to find some magical artifacts that would be safer in his hands rather than on those unused rooms. But his surprise was great when he found a small box, covered by dust and spider webs, forgotten and forsaken in a corner.

The letter was inside.

_With all my heart, I hope this reaches you. _

_I know who you are, Emrys. You are the being the poets speak of, the man that will unite in one the old ways and the new. You are the man the druids wait for. Why, if the last time I visited them they only talked about you!_

_Geoffrey thinks me mad for doing this but I don't care. When have I ever listened to him?  
_

_I wonder who you are. Are you an old man with a gray beard and eyes that speak of power and carefully locked secrets? Will you arrive in a stormy night, after my little child is all grown up? _

_Will I get to meet you? I certainly hope so. Though the druids I've spoken with have been very lenient about it they say absolutely nothing. I could go mad trying to figure out why they are act, suddenly, so secretive! -If Uther comes in and reads above my shoulder he'll laugh at me, I'm sure. Still, before it's time for our morning ride I want to ask something of you._

_Look after him, Emrys. Look after my little Arthur. _

_Yes, I'll name him Arthur._

_ Do you like it? I know that, even if he is flesh from my flesh, my little child is not mine but yours._

_Oh, what joy fills me when I feel him move inside me! I know he'll have a golden heart, just like Uther. He'll be...I can only write it and yet my hand trembles with joy! From the moment I heard the tale I knew, deep within my heart, that my Arthur was the one. I will say nothing to Uther of course…It'll be out little secret, won't it, Emrys? He'll have to see with his own eyes what Arthur will become. And when we're old and gray I'll take his hand and whisper to him the legends that spelled out our son's destiny and glory. How wide will his smile be! …_

_My Once and Future, my Arthur. Can I dare to hope that this little ink upon parchment reaches your hands, Emrys? And if it doesn't...one day I'll tell you face to face. Because I know that, as soon as you come in, my Arthur will recognize you. He'll grow up hearing stories about you; I'll make haste so that the druid's tales become his lullabies. I can only hope, Emrys, that you'll find him soon enough. And, overjoyed, I'll place him in your arms and let you shush him, for I know that you are the one he truly belongs too._

_Farewell, My Lord Emrys. When Nimueh arrives at court I'll send this out with her. I know that she will be able to find you, wherever you are._

_Until we meet, I will wait for you; me and Arthur both,_

_Ygraine Du Bois._

* * *

Gosh, I am such a sap!

Keep an eye open for the second part because...seriously, can I, in good faith, skip all the bromancey goodness after this? I think not! :D

And I can hardly wait for tomorrow. It's going to be epic. :D


	8. Belonging

**Onnoff : **Ahhh, I'm sorry! and yet I am not. :D I love that you love-hate it. It was kind of supposed to do that.**  
**

**Merlinfanatic77:**I couldn't leave the quote out, could I? Thank you so much MF! :D**  
**

**servant123: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. God bless you too! *bigger heart.***  
**

**RocknVaughn: **Yes, yes! You got it at one my friend! The whole inspiration for this was the 'what if' premise...How it could've been. Thank you for being so awesome.**  
**

**sarajm: **Thank you! :)**  
**

**CaptainOzone:** Lol, it popped into my head as I was doing math. ^^ The line haunted me for hours until I finally typed it. I love the idea of Ygraine waiting for the Merlin we all know of, the one of the legends, the one that raises Arthur and teaches him so yep...thank you so much Oz! I know, everything would've been happier. That was, after all, the whole idea behind this little fic. The 'what if...?' :D

**MamzelleHermy: **Aww, I'm so glad you liked it!**  
**

**TeganL74 : **Thank you so much, my friend! Yes, that was EXACTLY what I was aiming for. :D**  
**

**A Million Mad Musings: **I'm pretty sure it wont, lol. But I am so happy you liked it! :'D Thank you!**  
**

**April29Roses: **Aww, thanks! It is pretty bittersweet when you think about it. :) And the episode tonight...*is speechless...***  
**

**Sheila Wolfe: **I'll keep the awesome suggestion in mind! Thank you so much :D**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_Quote from 1x10.

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

"Had any luck?"

"I'm not sure yet."

- Merlin and Arthur. '1x10'

Song "Turn to Stone" by Ingrid Michaelson. Please LISTEN TO IT. Like, seriously, is too perfect for our dear king and warlock.

_A/N: _Continuation for Ink Upon Parchment.

Beware the Bromance. ;) ( wait for the indignant part of this at the bottom...ehm, regarding 5x03.)

* * *

I know that I am nothing new  
There's so much more than me and you  
but brother how we must atone  
before we turn to stone

- 'Turn to Stone' by Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

**Belonging.**

"Merlin."

His voice was not as commanding as he would've liked it to be but Arthur couldn't care less at the time. He'd been glowering at all of the taxes reports he had to fill when suddenly his idiot had barreled in, crushing a thin paper in his hand, and thrown those skinny arms around him. For a few seconds he could do nothing but stare at the wall before him as all possibilities danced in his head, from Gwaine finally succeeding in getting Merlin drunk to something seriously wrong with a loved one.

Because he heard sniffling on his shoulder and that sent his mind overdrive. He'd seen Merlin cry counted times, and each time there had been some dire situation very difficult to overcome or/and death. But thankfully, before he could start panicking -and his arms were already rising at his own accord to shake Merlin's shoulders and try to pry the truth out of him.- Merlin's voice rose up, choked with tears. "I know we don't do this very often. But I just wanted to say...I am glad I've found you, Arthur."

The tears in his voice made the High King's heart plummet and he, once again, tried to take a look into Merlin's face but his idiot's thin arms did not let go.

"You once asked me..." A gentle squeeze around his shoulders preceded Merlin's soft whisper. "if I had any luck finding a place I belonged to. And I lied."

Arthur felt something close to a breathy laugh brush his ear.

"There are times..." Merlin's voice said against his cheek. "When you behave like a real prat. And back then I would take my bag and go to Camelot's borders and I'd stare down at the path that would lead me away. But I've never even considered it. Not really. Because then I'd look back and I'd find that one more step would be impossible."

Something wet fell in Arthur's leather jacket and the King, feeling his heartbeat settle against his throat, raised his own arms to encircle his warlock.

He closed his eyes when Merlin's voice rumbled against his ribcage. "Gaius would ask me what I'd been doing and I would say I had been proving a point. That not even then, when you were prepared to banish me, I'd been able to leave."

Another puff of air brushed his ear as his dear friend smiled against his shoulder.

"I know that you already know this..." Merlin pulled back to look into his eyes with glimmering dark blue pupils and his voice cracked with emotion when he spoke next. "But Arthur...you've got it _wrong_. Why do you think I've followed you around all this years no matter if you went to the frozen lands of the north, in search for the cup of life or on patrol that is clearly a death-wish? Because it's not Camelot I belong to, sire...it is- it is to you."

Rubbing tears away from his eyes the warlock laughed at his King's stunned expression. "I lied, Arthur. I did find my place...right by your side."

He laughed again and rubbed his thumb softly on Arthur's shoulder, raising those eyes that shone with utmost and undeniable brotherly _love_ to meet his King's. "You gave me _purpose_, Arthur."

And there he stood, bouncing in the balls of his feet, glowing with affection for his King and hardly able to contain the grin that was extending from one ear to another as Arthur, in an unlikely gesture and without a single word- for he knew no words could get close to what he needed to say- reeled him back into his arms, wondering, just for a moment, what was that piece of parchment Merlin crushed in his fist.

* * *

Here we go.

Really?_ really_ writers? we're talking about a man that died for Arthur just a season ago, a man that supposedly recurred to the use of magic because he couldn't see his precious illegitimate daughter die, a man that has exhibited a human side countless times.

And now, suddenly, he is obsessed with his legacy? So obsessed that he actually tried to KILL Arthur? It was as if everything remaining of Uther's humanity was gone...maybe he became some sort of demon?

As much as I loved the banter and Bradley crying Uther was so OOC while he was haunting the castle that it makes me shiver. He tried to kill Gwen ( I can understand that, I guess.) tried to kill Percival. (lets give him the benefit of the doubt.) But going as far as to kill Arthur? WHAT, WHERE, WHY, or WHEN? I thought Uther cared about his children! That was his only redeemable feature!

But Merlin was amazing. I love the fact that he finally got to stand up to Uther and tell him the truth- and the 'MERLIN HAS M-' was genius. ;) Are we getting hints of a magic reveal or what?


	9. If It Comes to A Choice

**MamzelleHermy : **Thank you so much! :D Oh, and that was the 2nd part to 'Ink Upon Parchment' so that's basically Ygraine's letter. ^^**  
**

**Josh4eva3:**It actually makes a lot of sense...because he was, clearly, not acting very sanely. And I am so happy to know it caused so much emotion...thank you. :')**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **Their relationship is just so heartbreakingly beautiful, isn't it Oz?

I seriously love you! Now my love-hate relationship with the episode is one of love and slight disapproval. Your explanation is completely plausible and it just brought me peace. :D Holy cow! I know right? Colin's 'I was born with it!' was one of the best performances I've seen from him. Just...completely chilled me to the bone!**  
**

**ShiverMeFunzies: **Lol, I know right? Although seeing Gwaine leave Merlin behind was very disappointing...Uther's OOC'nes irked me the most.**  
**

**April29Roses:**Aww, thanks my friend! Once again, you guys rock my socks. All I needed to lay down my unwavering faith at the writer's feet again is contained in this review. And maybe, just maybe, since the main focus of the episode was, clearly, to unbind Arthur from his father's actions they took it a little too far so that he finally let go. :D Seeing it like that...I made peace with the episode. Yay!

**Sheila Wolfe: **That would be amazing. Imagine if everybody knew but Arthur? It would not surprise me at all. ;) And the letter is, actually, what Ygraine wrote on the last chapter. ^^**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Introspective view into 2x12. 'The Fires of Idirsholas.' And I was not kidding when I added desserts on the description, by the way. :D Chocolate boosts my creativity. ^^

_A/N: _I've always thought the poisoning scene was one of the _most powerful and foreboding_ scenes in all of the series. At least within my head. For reasons that will be kindly explained in this little ficlet ;)_  
_

* * *

**If It Comes to A Choice…**

"You're going out there? I'll come with you."

It is almost a plea. Almost.

But Arthur; stupid, brave, noble Arthur just shakes his head. "No. No, you stay. You protect my father."

It is wrong because he won't survive out there. Not without his secret warlock to silently defeat enemies from the sidelines. Not without Merlin by his side.

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's_ suicide_."

But Arthur never listens to him, does he? He's gone before Merlin can argue or find another solution, he's gone with one last glance back and a quick, curt nod that speaks of his foretold courage…

His hands tremble as he strokes a finger across the bottle of hemlock's smooth surface. Then he looks at Morgana…

And Merlin shakes his head imperceptibly, finding it even harder to pry his eyes open.

_He couldn't do that to a __friend._

As the decision settled on his mind and a new found spark begins to ignite his desire to save the other side of the coin Morgana's voice cuts, sharp and quick and _lethal,_ through the silence.

_ "He's not going to survive out there!"_

All of his resolve plummets to the ground in the space of a heartbeat. Morgana's genuinely scared voice seems to cut right through him and reverberate in his chest, past his self-loathing and pity, past his barely standing resolution and buries itself, as if her words were a dagger, deep into his heart.

Because there it is again, the sharp stab on his soul that reminds him brutally of the truth. This is not about Uther or Camelot.

It is about Arthur.

_Arthur._

Suddenly his head is clear and sharp and, in a moment, he understands that there was never really a choice. There is Arthur, fighting for his life on the other side of a wooden door, and he can't reach him, can't defend him. And then there is Morgana, who'd chosen to become a pawn in a game too dangerous for her to understand.

His fingers reach out for the bottle without trembling and touch it once more, and the venom suddenly becomes an unlikely savior and stops being the source of his pity and hate. With one last glance towards the closed doors- the ones that Arthur _would_ open again- he closes his eyes.

He manages to choke out through his constricted throat. "I know."

And just like that the decision is made.

_The die is cast._

* * *

What really struck me about the episode was that not all of Camelot was in danger. Not even Uther. ( at the time.) The knights of Medhir just swooped in and completely disregarded all the people asleep on the floor. They were just looking for Uther ( with obvious intentions of murdering him) and Arthur, being the prince and loyal son he was, decided to go fight them on their own. I'm pretty sure that Merlin was still deliberating whether to look for another solution or not ( and I see him leaving Morgana to the knight as a moment of weakness) up until the point when it became a decision between Arthur and Morgana. And that, my friends, was not a decision at all.


	10. Alone

**Sheila Wolfe: **Lol, that's alright. :D Thanks!

**Merlinfanatic77:** Aww, THANK YOU! *hugs* Your review made me lol so hard and it was so sweet.

**KrisEleven:** I always feel so humbled when people praise my writing. Thank you for all your support KrisEleven ( though I'm sure the little message that comes up when you submit reviews already told you this) but I am really amazed by your words :D

**sarajm: **I know. *sigh* I liked good Morgana though I knew she would be evil. I guess I'd never seen her in the light of a good person before this show.

**April29Roses:** I agree with you wholeheartedly my friend! Merlin and Morgana's relationship is so intricate and so interesting. Lol, I could not resist adding the S5 quote. ;)

**Katerina Riley :** *hugs* thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews!

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Just finished watching Once Upon A Time. :D Tag to 'The Poisoned Chalice.'

_A/N: _As mentioned before I finally finished season 1 of Once Upon A Time and was blown away by how entertaining it was, especially the last episode. The interaction between Regina, Henry and Emma was just...so heart wrenching.

To understand why such an unrelated show inspired me on this you must watch a bit from 1x21, in which Snow White bites the poisoned apple. :P I'm sure you, Oz, will certainly understand what I'm talking about and _God_, I could not stop drawing parallels between this scene and 'The Poisoned Chalice,' for the rest of the episode. :D

* * *

_the reason why it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be._

-Nicholas Sparks, 'The Notebook.'

* * *

**Alone.**

It was a stab, not physical but certainly as painful, that forced his eyes open with a panic unbeknownst to the young prince before those moments.

It took him a few precious gasps of air to remember why he was leaning on the damp wall of the dungeons instead of lying on his soft bed, waiting for Merlin's voice to call him from sleep and feel that slow smile extend through his features as he heard the boy ramble on- a smile that, of course, he'd hide with a providential goblet thrown towards said boy ( though not hard enough to hurt him.)

Bright flashes of memories succeeded one another in the confused, jumbled up way that only pure panic can summon because, even as he tugged the collar of his shirt, Arthur's breaths were still coming in painful gasps. He remembered a goblet, the face of his father as he declared his will upon his idiot manservant and then Merlin drinking the goblet and himself, with a heavy heart, watching. Only to have said heart shaken in horror when the boy that had wriggled a way into his heart plummeted to the floor.

After everything was done and Guinevere had walked away with the Mortaeus flower he leaned, exhausted, on the wall of his cell, not even noticing when sleep claimed him and a short rest for his eyes transformed into restless sleep. Only to be awakened by the distinctive feeling of..._drowning._

However, it lasted but a few seconds.

And yet what came after was the worst.

For as long as he had taken those raspy, gasping breaths the whole that was suddenly boring through his heart was certainly _not there_ and he was certainly _not_ moaning in agony as if a part of him had been ripped apart in the blink of an eye.

No wound he'd ever received could compare.

For the space of a few seconds, the prince of Camelot felt loneliness like no other prickle his heart. He felt it -and an odd and unexplainable shadow lifted itself before his eyes- so very strong that another gasp was torn from his lips as he leaned his forehead on the cold bars of his cell and wrapped his hands around them, undefinable and yet familiar, as if it had been dormant from the moment of his birth and something had awaken it.

For the space of a heartbeat, as he held in his breath and tensed his muscles, Arthur Pendragon _knew_ it.

He was _alone._

He was truly on his own.

But yet...the next moment his eyes were flying open and the loneliness had vanished from his heart as if it had never existed.

Leaning heavily against the wall Arthur Pendragon wondered blearily if it had all been a dream or an hallucination of some sort, not knowing that, in the physician's quarters, his young servant's heart was pumping again.

* * *

I pinky promise that the next one will be a happy or bromance galore one! :D


	11. His Name Is Merlin

**servant123 : ***squee!* let me hug you! thanks! And I hope you like this one. God bless you too. :D**  
**

**jediyam:** Thank you! ^^**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **Oz! First of all thank you! Second of all YES IT WAS! I was literally flooded by feels. Who would've thought Henry would be even a more self-sacrificing idiot than our dear, dear warlock? And then it was the kiss of true love- aww. :'D**  
**

**sarajm: **You are very welcome! and I was on the same lines. :D It would have been awesome if there had been more h/c but alas! there wasn't. :(**  
**

**Katerina Riley: **Bromance it is! :D I hope you like this ;) I am very glad you enjoyed!**  
**

**StarWritingFlute200: **Why, thank you so so much! :D And you should watch Once Upon A Time, it is very good. :D**  
**

**KrisEleven:** I watch it though I've yet to reach a fangirl rampage as I've with Merlin. :D It may not be long though.**  
**

*shrugs* I have, actually, no idea how to respond to that only that I am glad you pointed it out! ^^ I'll make sure to go back and give it a read. :D

*hugs you.* I am very glad. I think that Arthur's character is deliciously complex and I've always tried to dig deeper into his personality only to find out he is, apparently, very afraid of being left alone. And awfully, insecure. :D**  
**

**April29Roses: ** Lol, I am glad you think it was appropriate for the season. :D And you ask my friend so I shall oblige. I give you, Bromance! **  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Toy Story's 'You've Got a Friend In Me' plus the quote below,

'I am not a coward.'

'I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced'

- Arthur and Merlin. '1x09'

_A/N:_ I've read numerous fics in which Merlin encounters a bully from childhood and Arthur stands up for him, which is AWESOME. But after thinking about it I decided to reverse the roles a little bit. :P

* * *

**His Name Is Merlin.**

Arthur Pendragon liked to think of himself as a just and fair king. However, it had not always been so.

This much was clear to Lord Edgar of Sorhaute, whom was watching through his window as the King of Albion dismounted his horse and laughed warmly, patting a man wearing a disgusting neckerchief on the back before climbing up the stairs towards his castle.

Again, memories of the Pendragon and himself on earlier years came flooding back and it was as if two bright points of pain were pressed upon his temples. Yet Lord Edgar managed a polite smile as the man walked through the castle's wooden doors and shook his hand. He dined with him, laughed at his bad jokes and kept his eyes on the compassionate, strong features of the man who had been born to rule him.

However, as it happens when the heart bears too much and discloses too little, all it took was slight bump from Arthur Pendragon's shoulder as they came across each other on a hallway to break his fragile self-control. At the touch he felt his blood boil in his veins and his eyes bright with fire. No matter how profusely the King apologized, his words were not enough. For as he wiped dust from his attire, Lord Edgar's hands were trembling and they became fists clenched by his sides.

"I sincerely wished I'd never see you again _Pendragon._" He all but hissed, forgetting for once that he was smaller than the man before him, forgetting that this was his ruler. He bore with his eyes that handsome face and he could see in the tension of Arthur's jaw that the man remembered too.

The King of Camelot flinched but yet he did not look away. "I know we've had misunderstandings in the past but I believe that we can put it all aside and-"

"You are the most arrogant, insensitive man I've ever had the displeasure of encountering." He continued and the disgust on his callous heart was so that he suddenly felt the need to punch the man standing by his side. But he settled for verbal blows, almost as if he was retching out the words. "I've never met anyone as _dishonorable_. Doing anything for so that his dear father would approve of him, going as far as to watch other disgusting, stuck up nobles beat up the smaller one."

This time Arthur looked as if Edgar had dealt him a physical blow. Bowing his head so that he could look directly into the smaller man's eyes Arthur Pendragon's silent petition for forgiveness could be seen in every inch of his face.

"I never _approved _of that-"came Arthur's soft voice. "Surely, I never took part of it-"

"You never made a move to _stop _them either, Pendragon"

The King of Albion sighed and rubbed a hand through his beard as he said, "I know I behaved dishonorably and for that I am sorry Edgar. If I could go back and change it I would."

Again memories of a tall, lean and always mighty Prince Arthur, standing on the background as his so called playmates hit his skinny, 7 year old self with their wooden swords flooded back and made him cringe with pent up rage. Yet, he just shook his head as he laughed mirthlessly, leaning his back on the pillar and turning his clear eyes so that he could look directly into the sky-blue irises of Arthur Pendragon.

He found that he wanted to inflict on the man at least a small amount of the horror that he'd been forced to stand when the fact that he was smaller than all of the noble children became an excuse for constant bullying...that his sworn protector, his _prince_, never cared for.

"Do you know what we called you, Pendragon, behind our backs?" the noble spat, crossing his arms on his chest and lifting his chin. "A coward. Nothing but a _coward._ You were a coward to them because you refused to participate in their bloody games and you were a coward to me, their victim, because you were too afraid to interfere. I am sure that even now the people who serve you only do so because you are the King. You are alone, Pendragon, you are friendless. The possibility of _you_ inspiring any love is simply outrageous-"

"I beg to differ," said a voice behind Arthur and Edgar saw a pale, lean hand place itself on the King's slightly hunched shoulder. His eyes traveled upwards towards an elfin face, a soft frown and two stormy eyes. "Arthur's got a friend. His name is Merlin."

_Who was this man?_ Lord Edgar was sure he'd never seen anything like him before. Standing there, by Arthur's side, it was almost as if a new aura had entered the room with him. Warmth tickled on the very air.

"Well," he answered, making sure that he was looking into those blue eyes with all the hate he'd reserved for the King of Camelot. "Whoever this _Merlin_ is he clearly does not know Arthur Pendragon."

"_I'm_ Merlin." The man said nonchalantly.

If Lord Edgar ever realized that his jaw had dropped in an extremely undignified way he didn't bother to close it. "Then you must be _mad_." He managed at last.

"Perhaps." The man named Merlin said, "But I know Arthur as if he's my own blood." There was a twinkle in his eyes that made Edgar feel as if he was missing an inside joke but the next moment Merlin's eyes were hard as diamonds again and he found himself gulping down. "And he is one of the most noble, courageous and kind men I've ever encountered. You cannot suggest otherwise."

Finding a misplaced sense of bravery in the lost opportunities he'd had as a child to defend himself Lord Edgar let his tongue blabber a stream of incoherent insults at the heart of which was '_I can suggest whatever I want to this coward_!' before lunging forward with a closed fist.

He would find out later, from various sources, that attacking the apparent Once and Future King of Albion in front of his sworn protector who happened to be _The Emrys_ of legend and obviously exceedingly _mad_ was the worst thing he could have possibly done.

Before his knuckles could so much as touch the Pendragon's jaw a hand closed around them and there was a sickening crunch as at least one of his fingers_ broke_. Tears welled up on his pupils as he cried out in indignation, falling to his knees and looking up at the eyes of Merlin who had somehow ended in front of Arthur Pendragon with one hand extended towards him.

"People change, Edgar." said Merlin with a sad shake of his head. "You should've learned that by now. Imitating those who hurt you will only sink you down to their level." then he did what Lord Edgar had never even imagined. The tall man placed one, soothing hand on his The Emrys' came through as Merlin's eyes changed to gold and suddenly, painlessly, his finger was whole again.

One soft "Come on Arthur." from the extraordinary man by his side was all it took for the Pendragon to move, following meekly behind as Lord Edgar climbed to very unsteady knees and watched them go with wide eyes. Merlin had placed one lean arm around the man's broad shoulders and leaned over as he whispered something that was meant for his King's ears only.

Even if after 'the incident' Lord Edgar had intended to secede his lands from Camelot in a ultimate protest King Arthur's next actions corroborated Merlin's words. For, after he'd said in a heartfelt toast at dinner how very truly ashamed and sorry he was he'd caught the same man who would not interfere on his father' s business declaring his nonacceptance of such cowardly behavior from young men.

Then, to Lord Edgar's wonder, King Arthur had defended with his own sword a young boy that was being pelted up with sticks for being 'the sorcerer' on a cruel game led by older children. As he watched the heartwarming scene while scratching his beard pensively it was not lost to him the way the Pendragon's eyes sought that man- that _Merlin_ as he explained to the children who'd crowded around him that magic was _not_ a crime and should not be punishable.

Time passed and after watching him closely for two weeks the preparations for the treaty were over and it was time for the King of Albion to return to his beloved Camelot. As he gripped his arm the only thing that Lord Edgar allowed his lips to say was, "You are different, Pendragon."

Arthur had bowed his head in recognition and offered, once more, his apologies.

Lord Edgar had never felt the warmth of friendship, never understood the meaning of steadfast loyalty. But as he saw them go -the Pendragon and Merlin, side by side -he thought that maybe, just maybe such things, when fueled by purity and love, could change a man's heart.

* * *

We all know Arthur was a bully and a prat but the fact that Merlin literally gave him a 180 degrees turn must be ignored by those he encountered in childhood. But I think that as a boy Arthur might not have been so lenient to beat up people yet his so called play-mates may have pulled out the card of ' your father would not approve of you interfering blah blah blah' and out of duty he might've stood aside. Not something looked upon by whomever is getting beat up. :D

5x05...I can't even begin to explain how much the episode had me bawling. And I honestly LOVED IT since it confirmed one of my theories for the eventual reveal. ;)

On other news I got a 100 on my Government paper. ( that means that my overly analytical teacher found absolutely nothing to critique!) That is, without a doubt, one my the greatest achievements up to date. ^^


	12. I Always Will

**Katerina Riley: **Oh, Merlin is a genius alright. :D And yes, I do believe Arthur was one of those that don't act against it and just let it slide. :) I'm glad you liked it! ^^**  
**

**Murphy AT : **I disagree. The episode had SO much depth, at least for me. I think that Merlin was faced with a difficult decision and he did the right thing in the end. Magic brought back by force would've just been worse. :)**  
**

**CaptainOzone : **Lol, Oz! You are right of course. :D And thanks! It is a good feeling, all the hard work was worth it!**  
**

**Yami no Serena: **Aww, I am so glad! And yes, maybe one day I will. *winks mysteriously.***  
**

**servant123: **Thanks! :D**  
**

**sarajm : **the character of Merlin always changes people around him, be it for better or for worse. I find that extremely interesting. Thanks! :)**  
**

* * *

_**WARNINGS:** Season 5 Spoilers!  
_

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ 5x06 AND a sudden need to redeem myself from neglecting Elyan a little love.

_A/N:_

Yesterday came as a shocker. My sis and I were hugging each other and bawling like two abandoned puppies as we watched Elyan die and yes, let's face it, aren't we all a little guilty that we did not pay that much attention to our lost knight? I think he deserves more love than what we've given him.

*clears throat as she blinks away the tears.*

The next piece is dedicated to Sir Elyan a brave brother in arms and a loving brother. Not only was he a good friend, a valiant knight and an honorable man but it was clear that he would do anything for his sister. Let us bow our heads as we say goodbye. Rest In Peace Sir Elyan.

* * *

**I Always Will.**

_"Sir Elyan, save me!"_

Climbing to his feet while pushing back the red 'cloak' that hung from his tiny frame, her brother waved the wooden sword at the monster, face determined and clear from any fear.

"Release Queen Gwen now!" the self-proclaimed knight demanded, leveling his sword with the bundle of unwashed clothes that held his sister prisoner.

A delighted shriek escaped little Guinevere's lips when the innocent looking bundle began to shift and grow until Tom the blacksmith emerged from it with a wooden sword of his own. He roared and yet Elyan did not stagger back but held his weapon tighter on his hand.

Tom cleared his throat before saying, as quietly and as menacing as he could, bending towards his little boy.

"Leave while you can, I will not let Queen Gwen go unless you kill me."

"Then die you shall." was 'Sir' Elyan's brave answer. He stole a glance at Gwen, who was now trying to hold back a fit of giggles as their father fought his way out of the laundry that swallowed him whole, shaking his feet so that a scarf would slide out of his ankle and finally, _finally_ taking a wooden sword of his own and facing his little boy with a bright smile.

"Only if you defeat me will I let Queen Gwen go."

Pursing his lips and, once again, steeling for the inevitable, the little knight said, voice unwavering. "Then I shall die trying." almost as if it was an afterthought though the look he sent Gwen above the pile of unwashed sheet told her it was not so, he added. "I would never leave my sister on _your _hands."

With a _'rawr'_ that succeeded in taking more giggles from Gwen, Tom lunged forwards and began sparring with his son, guiding him gently as he did so, blocking the path of the enthusiastic little knight and marveling at how _good _Elyan had become, wondering if it was the fact that his sister was in 'immediate' danger that pushed him forwards.

Throwing his sword aside and containing a fit of laughter the father scooped his son upwards, carefully arranging the saucepan that served as helmet on his little boy's head so that he could peek into those big black eyes.

"_Mwahahaha!_" the laundry monster laughed. "Now I've got you Sir Elyan though I must say I am impressed. You've demonstrated bravery far beyond your height." which wasn't saying much for such a small seven year old but Elyan's eyes became alight with pride and a dazzling grin shone in his little face.

"But I shall eat you now." Tom declared solemnly as he began tickling mercilessly and 'Sir' Elyan dissolved into fits of laughter, waving his arms around frantically in a vain effort to reach his sword. But victory was cut short when the tip of a blade, one that he himself had made, found Tom's backside.

Feigning horror the blacksmith turned around at the same time that Elyan and Gwen let out a delighted squeal of _"Leon!"_

It came as no surprise to hear the tall blond child say in a commanding tone he'd doubtlessly learned from his father, "You will release my friend Elyan now evil monster or else I'll run you through!"

Faced with the triumphal smirk of little Elyan Tom let out an overly weary sigh and directed a mock-glare to Leon's determined blue eyes. "You should run while you can, Sir Leon."

The boy did not move but rather stood even taller as he looked up at Tom with a resolve that was betrayed by the soft grin on his lips. Shaking his blond curls and shifting so that the long Camelot cape hanging loosely from his shoulders would not interfere in his path- Tom had no doubt that the boy had stolen it from his father's cupboard _yet again_- he poked at the blacksmith's stomach.

"A knight never abandons one of his own." replied Leon with a little huff. Wasting no time and letting out a blood-curling battle cry the boy clung to Tom's knees, forcing him to let go of Elyan before both the 'knight' and a stunned blacksmith fell into a tangled pile of unwashed clothes.

Panting while scrambling to his feet, letting out a little laugh of accomplishment, 'Sir' Elyan trotted to where his sister was held captive and fought his way through the mess of shirts and aprons, slaying with his makeshift sword anything that dared to stand in his way. When Gwen's bright smile received him on the other side, mirrowing one of his own, he could not help but hug his sister with all of his heart and spin her around as she laughed.

"You saved me, Elyan!"

He looked at her from under the 'helmet' and said, a little breathlessly and yet so sincerely that Guinevere would not forget it in her lifetime. _"_Oh, don't you worry Gwen._ I always will."_

* * *

That's all folks :) I will miss Elyan, no doubt. And Leon _does_ have a poetic vein, doesn't he? I couldn't fight the giggles as he began reciting his dream. ;)

Oh, and who else was scared out of their minds when fake-Merlin roared at Gwen? Colin's acting is just superb. He managed to transform his adorableness into something that actually freaked me out.


	13. A Game Well Played

**whitecrossgirl: **Me neither! And you are right about Elyan being overlooked. :( Poor baby.

**Cordelia Rose : **I liked Elyan I just did not give him that much of attention. He was a very likable character. Lol, that's alright. It is great that you said it since I really appreciate people reading this little bursts of randomness. :D Thanks!**  
**

**RavenclawMerlinFan: **His acting is the best I've seen so far. Period. :D**  
**

**SereneMayhem: **Aww, thank you so much! Little Leon is adorable, isn't he?**  
**

**MamzelleHermy: **He did, didn't he? Thanks! :)**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **Aww, Oz! *hugs* I am so happy you liked it! And this is a suitable time to thank YOU for all of your wonderful writing as well so THANK YOU!**  
**

**Katerina Riley: ***gasps* I am SO sorry Katerina! I should've put a spoiler warning. *face-palm* stupid there definitely should be.**  
**

**A Million Mad Musings: **Aww, gosh, it was too sad wasn't it? Hopefully this one will cheer you up! :D**  
**

**caldera32:** Aww, thank you! :D *hugs***  
**

**Sabriel-TS: **Agh, I NEEDED to get it out of my system *sobs* Elyan dying is just too much for me to bear. *hugs* lets cry together.**  
**

**Laughy-Taffy the Grape: **Thank you! :D and Lol, that's right, I was thinking the same exact thing. 'well, he didn't say Guinevere so why is she freaking out?'**  
**

**lozzabluebell : **Me neither! Thanks Lozza! Is great to see you over here :D

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ I just couldn't resist...*bits lip.* I'm sorry. After 5x07 and Mary's ( I assume that's her name.) "MY DUMPLINGS!" I had to do this.

_A/N:_ Set on Albion's Golden Age. SOME PERCIVAL LOVE!

* * *

**A Game Well Played.**

"Who wants to play knights and horses?"

Two or three little hands went in the air, stretched out as far as they could reach. It was clear that 'knights and horses' was a favorite in lazy days like these. The sun was high in the sky and the courtyard of Camelot's palace empty as the children formed a circle to discuss, with all seriousness, their emerging game.

"Very well," said the little boy who'd spoken first, Caleb, who was Sir Gareth's son and, as such, provided much needed authority between his playmates. "Then I get to be King Arthur."

"Not fair!" cried out Peter, who was Lord Derek's son and who's favorite pastime was proving Caleb wrong whenever he could. So, clearly, he was soon crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at his older friend. "You always get to be King Arthur."

"I called it first." said Caleb with nothing but a shrug.

Peter huffed as he said, "Then Merlin is already taken as well! And Hans_ always_ gets to be Merlin!"

The little boy named Hans, who was entertained, at the time, by scratching his tiny nose with his tiny hand looked up at Peter with big, brown eyes.

"He is my little brother!" said Caleb, placing a hand on the 3 year-old's curly hair. "He's_ supposed_ to be Merlin."

Everyone knew that Merlin always followed King Arthur and from the moment he could crawl Hans had been Caleb's constant company. Besides, Caleb's mother once said that King Arthur and Merlin behaved like two brothers (Caleb's mother also said that Sir Gwaine was a_ Hopeless Case_ but Caleb didn't know what that meant.)

"Then I am Sir Gwaine." Peter said decisively and as if with his announcement he'd forgotten everything about his previous discontent a smile extended throughout his features. "And as Sir Gwaine I say that I need something to drink." And proceeded to promptly trot towards the castle where, undoubtedly, he would ask one of the maids for a goblet full of warm milk.

Caleb knew that there was nothing he could do. As King Arthur, all he could do was stand and glare. He'd seen King Arthur do it countless times and he knew that, after that much of 'knights and horses' he could give King Arthur a run for his money.

"What about me?"

Caleb whipped his head around to look at the lanky frame of another little boy, named John. John was a little thing, skinny as a twig and tall.

Caleb thought. He thought for a long time as he watched little John.

" Can I be Sir Leon?" said little John hopefully after a while.

"It is not fair since you won't be able to die" answered Caleb logically. "We are at disadvantage."

John's big eyes were very sad and Caleb pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. By his side Hans started sucking his little thumb.

"What about Sir Percival?"

Both boys whipped their heads around to look at Gertrude, who was peering at them with big blue eyes from behind her basket of laundry.

"Really?" asked John, stepping closer.

Gertrude nodded and her braids seemed to bounce. "Hmm, Sir Percival is big and strong and he sometimes lifts me up and we play ponies. He never gets tired."

"Never?" asked John in amazement.

"Never." Gertrude confirmed. "He never wears any sleeves either. He likes pie a lot and when he speaks everyone, even Sir Gwaine, stops what they are doing and listens to him. Merlin told me that's because Sir Percival is 'wise.'"

Caleb frowned at this. "I thought Merlin was wise!"

"Merlin says it takes a lot of wisdom to stay on Mary's good side." Gertrude said with the tone of voice that girls often use and that reminds little boys of their mother's all knowing voice. "He says that Sir Percival can eat whatever he wants because he is the smartest of them all. Merlin says that not even King Arthur can taste Mary's dumplings."

Caleb thought about this. He thought about it long and hard. And then it happened that the unmistakable King Arthur came out of the castle followed by Merlin, both of them bickering and laughing, covered in mud. Caleb knew that they'd had quite an adventure.

However, as Caleb watched, King Arthur jumped and Merlin jumped as well and Caleb could see a big figure resembling a monster running after them. The monster held a pitchfork above its head.

It soon became clear to Caleb that the pitchfork was, in fact, a rolling pin.

King Arthur and Merlin both fleeted towards the other side of the courtyard as the figure followed yelling something about, "…MUD IN MY KITCHEN!"

"You see?" said Gertrude, looking on and nodding. "I told you."

Caleb saw Sir Percival was standing on the edge of the castle hallway with a big plate full of apples on his hand and a frown of confusion on his face and his childish admiration knew no boundaries.

"I take it back." Caleb said decisively. "I don't want to be King Arthur anymore because I am_ not_ afraid of girls. I want to be Sir Percival."

"Not fair!" said Peter, who'd somehow reached their side and was now drinking a goblet full of milk. "She just hit Sir Gwaine with her rolling pin_. I_ want to be Sir Percival."

"I thought I was Sir Percival!" John protested weakly.

Hans giggled.

"I am the oldest and I get to choose first." said Caleb. "I am Sir Percival."

"No! I am!" cried out Peter.

"But I was Sir Percival!" said John.

Soon, the discussion reached new levels in which a diligent 'Queen Guinevere' decided that they all, no matter if they were Sir Percival or not, were to help her fold the laundry.

The boys silently agreed that not even Sir Percival could escape from the might of Queen Guinevere and that girls like Gertrude should not be allowed near a game of 'knights and horses' ever again.

* * *

Ah, Leon the immortal. :D

What is it with me and writing child- fluff?

I guess I never actually said it but guys, I do accept prompts. *wink,wink*


	14. With All His Heart

**KrisEleven : **Aww, thank you! :D**  
**

**whitecrossgirl: **Lancelot is my favorite knight but Percival is a close second. Thanks!**  
**

**SereneMayhem: **Thank you! :D**  
**

**lozzabluebell: **Thanks Lozza! I'm glad you liked it :D And I hope this little ficlet has enough magic for you. :D**  
**

**RavenclawMerlinFan: **I'll work on it! ;) Thank you very much!**  
**

**Laughy-Taffy the Grape: **Lol, thanks! ;)**  
**

**Katerina Riley: **'chillins' lol I'll use that someday. ;) Aww, I'm so glad to hear that! *hugs***  
**

**BakerTennant'sTardis: **Thank you very much! :D**  
**

**sarajm: **He does, doesn't he? I'm glad you liked it :D**  
**

**jediyam:** I'm so glad I managed to fulfill that. :P**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **Oz! *gigantic hug* THANK YOU! ;) And here's the Gwen-Merlin bonding everybody needs so desperately.**  
**

* * *

_**WARNINGS:** Post-Reveal, heavy angst. ( I think.)  
_

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Request from Captain Ozone, Gwen and Merlin bonding. Besides, it is needed after all the angst we've been through with evil! Gwen.

_A/N:_ For you, Dear Oz. :D

* * *

**With All His Heart.**

"Arthur does not deserve you." Gwen had said heatedly. "He never did."

Her dearest friend hadn't replied at the time, hunching over so that he could protect her better from the roaring flames above them, and tightening his grip on her waist they flew through the rubble. Guinevere's fingers had his arm in a death grip, thinking that maybe_, just maybe_, that simple gesture could make him stay…for a while.

The man by her side didn't seem to mind but then again, Gwen couldn't possibly know, because his eyes were darkened by the hood he was wearing. Yet, one corner of his mouth rose up in amusement, as if the question the Queen had asked sparked something within him.

He forced her down as fire rained down on their heads, becoming a shield above her when his palm shot towards the sky and power, ancient and unforeseen, emanated from his eyes. Through a small crack on her eyelids Gwen saw the air turn suffocating orange around them but Merlin stood tall, never once wavering, as he pressed her to his side.

"I have to get you out of here."

It was more than a statement. It was a duty. He guided her throughout the destroyed camp, never once letting go of her wrist as they ran, knocking everything and everyone without so much of a glance towards whatever threatened his Queen.

Guinevere felt, oddly,_ safe_ as she went on. Distantly she wondered if this was the way her husband had felt for years without end with Merlin by his side. Because she _knew_ there was nothing that could harm her…nothing that could_ touch_ her.

Merlin halted as they reached a safe spot in the middle of the forest. He merely guided the Queen of Camelot towards the fire –one he'd conjured with a nod of his head- and placed a blanket around his friend's shoulders, eventually sitting down beside her.

Guinevere wrapped the blanket even tighter around her as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill when she said gently, _"why?"_

For an answer Merlin pulled back the hood that covered his face and Gwen could those blue eyes twinkle with that same spark, as if no time had gone by. As if they were still young and carefree in the hallways of Camelot.

"It's not like that." Merlin said, "You've got it wrong, Gwen. It's not about being worthy." She opened her mouth to argue that _'yes, Merlin, this is all about Arthur never realizing how lucky he is to have you'_ but Merlin raised a hand to silence her, offering her a small smile.

"I'm going to attempt an explanation Gwen." Merlin said gently, taking the velvety cloak from his shoulders and placing it around hers. "But it will probably make no sense."

"I don't care." replied the Queen of Camelot, searching his eyes with hers. "I want to understand."

Merlin laughed. "I don't understand it myself, Gwen."

"Try Merlin…._please."_

With a glance into her tear-filled brown eyes Merlin's face sobered up and a shadow of solemnity replaced his goofy, familiar grin.

"It is not that simple, Gwen. As I said it is not about being worthy…."

Guinevere's hand found his and she squeezed it between her own, choking out. "Merlin…nobody in Camelot is worthy of what you've done for us."

A small ghost of his usual smile illuminated the warlock's tired features but he dismissed her words with a small shake of his head. "I appreciate that …but if asked I wouldn't change a thing."

"You have sacrificed so much…" said the Queen, looking down at the pale fingers interlaced with her own tanned ones. "…done so much for us. None of us deserves a guardian angel like you, Merlin."

She could see in his eyes that her words had touched him, and rightly so, because Gwen knew that he longed for them, deep in the bottom of his unselfish heart, so she said,

"_Thank you,_ Merlin. For everything."

The true smile that spread through her friend's pale face made her heart tremble with the injustice of it all but yet a smile of her own answered his.

"But I still don't understand…"

He titled his head towards her and closed his eyes, as if to collect his thoughts.

"Why I haven't forsaken my King, you mean."

"You see? Merlin, he is not _your _King! Ealdor is not even in Camelot's territory and he _betrayed_ you!"

She didn't mean for it to come to this but his words had stirred all the anger, pain and frustration inside her and before she knew it she was kneeling before her best friend, squeezing his hands with hers in an effort to make him see…

Merlin's blue eyes showed her that he didn't-_couldn't_ see what she saw. An undeserved savior. An undeserved friend.

"He cast you aside…" Gwen continued, softer this time. "He forced you to live the life of a renegade, to leave home…." Her tears started to spill. "To leave me."

_"Gwen…"_

_"But he knows he's wrong, _deep within his heart he knows it Merlin-"_  
_

"Gwen, please..."_  
_

"You two are like children," she continued, paying no heed to the pleading held within his gaze. "Like bickering children that just cannot see past their hurt-" and oh, how she'd seen the hurt in each of their faces as they screamed and teared each other's hearts in the collapsed throne room. "and realize that they need each other- Merlin, Arthur _needs _you."

"And he_ still_ has me." Merlin said fervently. "Until the day I die I will watch over him-"

But she did not let him finish because she needed Merlin to understand how truly lost Arthur was without him at his _side,_ not just as a shadow of a guardian… how he barely ate and drank, how his face became gaunt and his eyes were haunted dull points of blue sky, how she, Guinevere, could no longer look at him in the face without seeing a part of Arthur's _soul _that he'd lost lingering there.

It was then when she realized that she needn't say anything for, as she studied Merlin's face in the faint light of the bonfire, she saw the same hollowness, the pale cheekbones and the sorrowful gaze. And she saw that Merlin _knew,_ perhaps better than her, what Arthur was feeling.

Placing a hand on Merlin's cheek so that he turned those haunted eyes towards her the Queen of Camelot whispered,

"You already know, don't you Merlin?"

And the sheer amount of agony in Merlin's eyes- the same as Arthur's- broke her heart.

"Yes." He said, placing his own pale hand upon hers. "Yes, I know."

For a moment the silence deafened everything around them and Merlin's gaze, clear and blue, settled in the snowy mountains that lay before them. Taking a handful of snow, the warlock let it slip through his fingers, until it was dispersing into white dust.

"When the sun comes up in the morning some of the snow will melt." said Merlin, looking up at the starry sky, as if he could see the sun above the darkness that surrounded them. Gwen, while placing a soft hand on his shoulder, knew he probably could. "And then the seeds will start to grow under us. Tell me, Gwen, do you think these seeds, that have done nothing but be lazy and lie on earth all day, deserve the sun?"

She stared at her friend with a pain-filled gaze. "…What?"

"And do you think the seeds will notice that the sun's warmth makes them grow into powerful trees? No, the seeds are like-like dollopheads-"his voice broke the slightest amount. "- _dollopheads_ that are destined to feel the sun's warmth and open their branches to him. And the sun…he's there, unwavering, forevermore. Because, no matter if the trees recognize him as their benefactor he knows without giving warmth his life would be…._meaningless_."

She knew, by the way her dear friend's eyes glistened, and that there was as much truth in those words as there was in Arthur's heartbroken face.

"Meaningless," Merlin continued with a soft gaze and a trembling heart. "Because all of his power would be for nothing, all of his warmth would be_ wasted_…he would spend his days alone in the cruelty of knowing there is nothing that can make his life valuable. Nothing but the fact that one day, with the first of his fruits, the tree will become what the sun always knew him to be."

A smile filled Merlin's pale lips in the middle of the heavenly silence that surrounded his next words. "So he holds on to that hope. And he waits. He _always_ waits."

And as Gwen held Merlin's gaze and he held her hands with his own she felt tears spilling down her cheek because she understood- oh, how she did- and if she could have she would've added that the tree was not as strong as the sun thought him to be, not without it's heavenly star to give him warmth and courage...

"I still don't understand how he holds on to that hope…even after everything that has been done to him." she managed after a deafening silence in which the sun rose and Merlin's pale, gaunt face became otherworldly with breathtaking light.

He looked at her and after a soft smile that held within the spark of something ancient and unfathomable, asked her to stand, placing one of his arms over her shoulders and squeezing gently as they began the long journey towards the borders of Camelot.

"But yet he does, Gwen…" Merlin said as they walked. "...with all his heart."

* * *

For those of you who would rather not know about some recent news - though the whole fandom must be aware by now-** _don't read this._**

Ahem, well yes, apparently this will be the last season of Merlin. I cannot stress enough how much I've loved this 4 years of it, how I've grown with the wonderful story and relinquished each treasured memory. I've met some wonderful, talented and just downright sweet people in this fandom, people who - even though we may never see face to face- have become dear friends. As a gift and, yes, a sad banner of goodbye for our favorite show I will post at midnight the first part of the Reveal! fic I've been working on for the last month or so. :P

Thank you, all of you. You've made my life so much sweeter and I hope that, after everything is said and done, we will still write for this wonderful show. :)

Love, much love to all of you,

Ocean.


	15. For Want of an Owl

**Katerina Riley: **Thank you so much my friend! I like good Gwen too, I hope we have her back soon. :) And yes, sad news...**  
**

**Laughy-Taffy the Grape: ** Aw, thank you! I am still a little surprised that so many people commented on the allegory :O It was kind of me trying to justify why on earth Merlin doesn't get any recognition.**  
**

**jellyblobs: **I agree with you in everything. :) And thank you so much! :D *hugs***  
**

**KrisEleven: **Ah! You got it all at one! :D You, my friend, are brilliant, y'know? The idea that Gwen was torn between them was the main focus. ;)**  
**

**Glacier22 : **I concur with you. :)**  
**

**Sabriel-TS : **Aww, thanks! *hugs* to make us all feel better.**  
**

**SereneMayhem: **Lol, thank you! I still can't believe how much people focused on that. :D**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **Ohmygoodness Oz let me hug you again! *hugs again* you are amazing you know that, right? Just reading this review over makes me break into a super duper smile.**  
**

**lozzabluebell: **Dear Lozza, rest assure, I will never stop loving this fandom :)**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Challenge from The Heart of Camelot. 'Magic goes Awry.' and request from RavenclawMerlinFan who asked for kid Merlin. I know he's freakin' adorable and I just needed to expand this to get as much fluff as I could so I present you with part 1 of ? :D

_A/N: _There's an OC that might be familiar to some of you. :) And this is dedicated to you, Lozza. Magic will always live in our hearts. :')_  
_

Set in Albion's Golden Age.

* * *

**For Want of an Owl.**

"Merlin." said King Arthur one fine day, shooting his Court Sorcerer a funny look. "You are getting old."

"I am _not_!" was Merlin's sharp retort. But he frowned, halting besides a conveniently placed window so that he could look at his reflection. The warlock narrowed his eyes as he saw what his old friend had, undoubtedly, spotted. The few silvery hairs that had sprouted on his temples and were now beginning to show on his black beard.

Arthur's grinning face appeared behind his, clasping his shoulder.

"Hhm," King Arthur nodded, and a wicked smile extended through his face. "Yes, you are. You'll be spluttering nonsense and swiping the floor with that white beard in no time."

"What about you then?" said Merlin, not without a smile of his own. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you've been using that crown lately."

Arthur glanced up at his crown with a frown on his face and Merlin followed his gaze with a knowing grin. "...I think _someone's _afraid of his genes..." he finished in a sing song voice.

"What are you blabbering about?"

Merlin's impish smile never lost any of its charm. "You're going bald."

"I am _not_ going bald!"

"Yes you are."

"Whatever." said Arthur, ignoring the way his cheeks were reddening. "I _still_ look younger than you."

Merlin turned away from him with that look that Arthur knew too well and that had changed from _'poor oblivious Arthur'_ to _'poor delusional Arthur'_ throughout the years. "Whatever you say sire."

And it still made Arthur's blood boil. But he had nothing to throw at Merlin.

"I bet Guinevere wouldn't disagree!" he shouted at Merlin's retreating back, smirking triumphantly when his friend turned his staff to face him.

Merlin's eyes twinkled when he spoke. "But if she _does_...what would you give me?"

That was definitely_ not_ what Arthur was expecting. He frowned at Merlin's I-may-look-innocent-but-I-am-already-devising-ways-to-drive-you-mad-Arthur expression and tried to sort out what to do.

"...give you?" he said at last, scratching his beard.

Merlin nodded, crossing his arms on his chest and lifting his chin as he said. "If I win I want Archimedes _in_ the castle."

"_Mer_lin…" Arthur placed a gloved hand upon the bridge of his nose and ignored his developing headache. "I am not having a screeching bird flying around on my castle!."

There were a million reasons besides the incessant screeching to keep that crazy animal out of the castle (one of them being the apparent delight it took on following Merlin everywhere and therefore following_ Arthur_ everywhere and another one being the way it rotated its head- it made Arthur shiver.-) but Merlin didn't need to be reminded of the way Arthur flinched whenever the blasted bird was near so he didn't mention those.

"Are you afraid of Guinevere's judgment My Lord?" asked Merlin with an infuriating grin.

"Don't be _ridiculous_."

"Then what's the matter Arthur? Don't tell me you're still scared of the owl."

"I am not scared of the owl _Mer_lin." Arthur said. His voice did not quiver one bit. It didn't.

If possible Merlin's smile became wider. "_Good_. Here's what we'll do. Gwen's away but when she arrives with Mithian we'll ask her."

Arthur sniffed before grumbling. _"Fine."_

"Fine, then." said Merlin. And he whistled as he went away.

**...**

Arthur had, quite frankly, forgotten all about their bet. He had, after all, more important matters to attend to and he _knew_ that Guinevere _knew_ that he was definitely the younger looking of them both. As if there was _ever_ any doubt.

He glanced at Lord Henry for the fifth time in the last three seconds, wishing that Merlin was there so that he could lean in and confide with his friend but Merlin had declined the Council meeting in the morning, saying that he had 'important' things to do and when Arthur had glared at him and demanded what was more important than keeping him sane throughout the meeting he'd said, "_my _sanity" and shutting the door in Arthur's bewildered face.

Council meetings, Arthur decided, were definitely _beyond_ boring without Merlin and Guinevere in their respective places at his side. He was growing sleepy when a sudden bang on the doors startled all of the members away and stopped Lord Henry's long, monotonous monologue.

"Enter." said Arthur, giving thanks to the gods for the interruption. But when the doors blasted open and the unmistakable mop of red hair began bouncing around, obviously looking for him, Arthur knew that his peace was over.

Galahad finally found him at the same time Arthur stood up and no goofy, sunny grin cracked his youngest knight's face, instead, his brown eyes started darting nervously around. It was definitely not a good sign. If Galahad's appearance was predecessor to chaotic messes a not-grinning Galahad meant that Gwen's favorite pot was broken or that something was burning. Arthur had lived through both and he certainly didn't want to live through something of that nature ever again. With a sigh that betrayed more than a little of his dread, he rubbed a hand through his face as he asked, "What's the matter now, Galahad?"

"Er..." said Galahad, apparently -and for the first time -at a loss for words. "I think it's better if I show you, Arthur."

Arthur frowned when Galahad bordered the table and he came face to face with a little boy who was skipping along, holding the knight's hand.

"Galahad." The King said, though he _really_ didn't want to know. "Why is there a _child_ on the council chambers?"

"Because I didn't know what else to do." Galahad whispered, as if he was confiding with Arthur some great secret. "And you were the one that told me: 'When Merlin gets himself in these situations you _always_ come to me first.' remember?"

For a moment Arthur just stared at Galahad's honest brown eyes, wondering if the knight had finally lost it.

"What does Merlin have to do with-" but Arthur caught himself before he finished because the little boy looked at him with those big, _big_ blue eyes and he would be damned if he did not recognize the other side of the coin as soon as their gazes met.

The boy giggled as if it was miniature Merlin's version of his signature grin.

"You've got to be_ kidding_ me."

"I am _not_ kidding you." Galahad deadpanned. As if to prove his point the knight took Merlin by the armpits and shoved the giggling warlock at Arthur's face. "Just look at the _ears_!"

* * *

I'm going to have such a blast writing kid Merlin! :D Thank you SO much for the request RavenclawMerlinFan!

Oh my goodness gracious! Two words for you guys, Eddie Redmayne, Eddie Redmayne, Eddie Redmayne. *falls back.* He's Galahad with green eyes, 'nuff said. I first saw him in Les Miserables' trailer and I could not believe my eyes.


	16. Stronghold

**SereneMayhem :** They really should. :D Thanks!**  
**

**CaptainOzone : **Lol, Oz! I had so much fun writing it and you absolutely touched on everything I loved about it. ;)**  
**

**Katerina Riley: **They are. I wonder how cute was Colin as a kid...he must've been adorable.**  
**

**AFellowMerlinFan: **YES IT WOULD! :D Thanks! He's one of my favorites too.**  
**

**RavenclawMerlinFan :** Lol, you are very welcome. ^^**  
**

**MamzelleHermy: **Thanks! *hugs* and c'mon Merlin is the cleverest on the show, clearly. ;) (Perhaps except for Gwen.)**  
**

_and then to Guest, it will be up soon enough! ^^_

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Song Challenge, 'Iris' by Goo goo Dolls.

_A/N: _Had to post it. :D Don't worry, the second part of kid Merlin will be here soon. ;)

Oh, sweet bromance!

* * *

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

- 'Iris' by Goo goo Dolls.

* * *

**Stronghold.**

It wasn't the near defeat what saddened him.

It was the loss of his youngest knights, sent to fight a battle in the name of their King, never to return. And even if Arthur hardly made it through the fruitless search for survivors he had maintained the stony façade that his kingship required and that his people so desperately needed because, no matter what he felt as he wrote to the families of the ones lost, he could _not_ show any weakness.

So he shook Vortigern's strong hand as the old king wished for a quick peace and congratulated Arthur on his hollow victory. He laughed and smiled with those who remained but yet the shadow of misery did not dissipate from his face. Queen Annis, tired and weary on her own, had come and tried to lift his spirits but she left with the frown of one who had been defeated. The terrible deaths were fixated on Arthur's heart and not even the Queen's wise words could penetrate the silent barrier of indifference he'd created.

He declined the banquet.

Because he did not deserve any of the claps upon his weary shoulders, nor all those words of praise. What kind of King would let mere boys die at the hands of _cowards for_ the sake of victory?

When the flutter of the royal tent and quiet -but never hesitant-steps announced _his_presence behind him the High King of Albion did not turn around. It wasn't until a soft, lean hand found his shoulder that he allowed his body to relax, ever so slightly, and closed his eyes.

Neither of them said anything. King Arthur would've been a statue carved in stone. And Merlin, kneeling beside his King, searched with his eyes that somber face whose misery became his own.

"It is my fault." said the High King after a while. "I sent them all to their death."

He needn't say more because one glance at Merlin's soulful eyes told him his friend understood. And it was then when the High King felt the tears he'd held back throughout the day descend down his cheeks and drip on his soft beard, breaking the stronghold that he'd built as the man beside him squeezed his shoulder and, with that silent and yet heartfelt way of his, conveyed everything that lay unspoken but that shone in his clear blue eyes.

Merlin said nothing- he didn't need to- as his King turned around and cried silently into his bony shoulder. Yet this was not the fabled King of Albion (for that man remained silent and stone-faced as a king should be), but Arthur Pendragon, the man who was Emrys' soul-brother and who'd watched as his youngest knights were massacred.

The next day they would once again be The Emrys and the High King, unmovable, unyielding. But until the sun came up and the first rays of light brought with them the shrill sound of battle Arthur let his heart tremble and weep for those he could not save.

Because Merlin- and only _he_- had come to understand that such costly victories, even if they were necessary so that Albion could remain united, weighed heavily on Arthur's soul.

* * *

Let's go dive into kid Merlin fluff, shall we? :D


	17. Peace Was Lost

**SereneMayhem : **That right there is the best compliment anyone could give me. :') Thank you!**  
**

**requim17 :**Aww, thanks!**  
**

**MamzelleHermy:** Hermy! :D Let's start with kid Merlin fluff, shall we?**  
**

**sarajm : **Thank you! *hug***  
**

**Katerina Riley:** Yay! *jumps up and down.* I'm excited too.**  
**

**jediyam:** For sure, my friend. This is their co-dependence at their best. :D**  
**

**lozzabluebell :** Lozza! :D Thanks!

**AFellowMerlinFan: **I think most fans believe Iris is perfect for the show. ^^ You can apply it to a number of different characters. :D THANKS! *hugs***  
**

**guest :** OMG! You know, as soon as I read this I went off to look for Phyrric Victory and now I am totally psyched with it! I love philosophy and you just opened a whole new door for me! :D Thanks!**  
**

**CaptainOzone: **I think that the only way to answer this is with a bone crushing hug. Oz, *beams* THANK YOU!**  
**

**Laughy-Taffy the Grape: **Yes! *fist pump* You are clever my friend. :D I love it when people pick up the subtleties. :)**  
**

* * *

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Request from RavenclawMerlinFan. Kid! Merlin.

_A/N: Enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Peace Was Lost.**

**Part 1.  
**

_"Arthur!"_ Merlin squealed with all the delight that seeing a flying unicorn would've ensued. His tiny hands reached for the King and his little fingers moved in the air while Galahad twirled him around as if Merlin was a giggly sack of potatoes, which, thanks to the over-sized cloak and shirt that now hung from his neck, he could very well be.

Arthur watched as Galahad placed Merlin on the floor and the little, scrawny boy immediately bolted towards his legs, wrapping his tiny arms around them and placing his head on Arthur's knee as a purring kitten would. Almost as if he'd been waiting for the moment in which he'd seen Arthur again- even though Arthur still had present Merlin's annoyance as he'd slammed the door of his chambers closed a few hours before-this little version of Arthur's warlock closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

With one hand on the crook of his nose and another one crossed over his chest, Arthur watched as Galahad begun to smile.

"What the hell happ-" but a tug on the fabric of his trousers made him look down and suddenly he found himself looking into the biggest eyes he had_ ever_ seen on a child as Merlin's baby blues seemed to plead with him from the depths of his soul.

"I think he likes you sire." Galahad supplied helpfully, and his grin became almost Gwaine's match.

Not paying any heed at his whispering council members, King Arthur only sighed as he gently shook his leg, trying to pry Merlin away. "Stop looking at me like that, Merlin." He commanded with his most kingly voice. "If you only _knew _the trouble you're in you would run away-"

But once again his voice was cut short when Merlin tugged even harder and his King _almost _stumbled (Arthur should've known that Merlin would be stubborn even as a four year old) giving the High King no choice but to kneel down next to his little Court Sorcerer and frown as he pointed a finger to his nose.

Merlin went cross-eyed trying to follow it.

"Stop that." Arthur said.

And he received the most shocking action for an answer. Merlin smiled, overjoyed, and threw his little arms around Arthur's neck without any hesitation, burying his little face on the King's shoulder.

Arthur never expected such a reaction but he never questioned himself when his arms, as if it was an inborn instinct, pulled Merlin's tiny body closer and he stood up with the boy cooing softly on his ear.

"Of course you never do as you're told." Merlin's bright smile answered his statement and he couldn't help but smile in return. "Not even now."

And, shaking his head fondly, he marched out of the council chambers, followed by Galahad's incessant prattle.

"Arthur, what if Merlin stays like this forever? What if he begins getting even smaller? Arthur…" there was a pause "…is that a bald patch on your head...?"

"Galahad _shut up_."

Merlin let out a small laugh as he wrapped his tiny arms around Arthur's neck so that he could smile at the knight with his chin on the High King's shoulder.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Galahad said, struggling to remain at Arthur's side as the King practically marched down towards Gaius' old chambers and the healers that now occupied it. "He said your name but he never said mine. Why do you think that is? "

"I don't know. I don't care. What the_ hell_ happened anyway?"

Arthur should've known better than to ask but it looked like Galahad was the only one who could provide him with an explanation. So even if he winced as the words left his mouth he steeled himself for what would come and, to his credit, all he did was pick the pace as Galahad explained, with the enthusiasm of a Court Jester, how he'd found a little Merlin running around on the Court Sorcerer's Chambers as he looked for Gwaine.

...

Arthur had never doubted Hunith's skill as a mother but now he could do nothing but marvel at what she'd had to put up with. If Merlin the _adult_ had caused Arthur's heart to stop beating more than once –as in that time Merlin tripped down the stairs because he walked as he read a book of spells, the one almost cut his hand off in an effort to enchant Excalibur so that it could deflect killing spells, and then when he'd decided to try Arthur's food because _'it smelt funny' _just to end up with food poisoning for days- then Merlin _the child_ could give Merlin the adult a run for his money, as Arthur learned in the stomach-dropping day that was ahead of him.

Gilli, who'd just clicked his tongue at the sight of his King with a little boy wrapped securely on his arms, had reached a conclusion in a few short moments.

"A de-aging spell."

Arthur, catching Merlin's dexterous fingers with his own so that the boy would just _stop _tugging at his beard, directed a frown at a grinning Gilli "Are you _sure_?"

The magician only smiled. "I would eat my staff. Don't worry Arthur, the spell lasts but a few days. Merlin should be fine in less than a week. Two days at the maximum."

Breathing a sigh of relief as Merlin let go of his soft golden beard and began entertaining himself with Arthur's crown, the King assured. "I am _not_ worried. Why would I be- MERLIN _NO_!"

His scream completely contradicted his earlier statement but Arthur could not care less. Reaching forwards, he wrapped one arm tightly around Merlin's torso. Perhaps startled by the volume of Arthur's voice, Merlin let the bottles he was levitating fall to the floor and spill what looked like blue goo.

"There goes my pixie extract." said Gilli with a sigh, guiding a mop towards the mess with a flicker of his hand. "You were saying, My Lord?"

Arthur let out an unhappy sigh as he held Merlin above his head and glanced around, looking for any crystal shards that could've escaped the magical mop. "Can't you do something?" he said, dropping a squealing Merlin upon his shoulders. The little boy immediately wrapped both arms around Arthur's neck and laughed again.

"He's extremely clingy." Galahad commented from the door, amused to no end. The High King half turned to glare at the knight but Gilli answered him before Arthur could scold him.

"When one is a child deep emotions run freer. Sadness, fear, happiness, love. All of them are bound to be expressed at their fullest. I think Merlin here-" he nodded towards the trouble-prone little Court Sorcerer, whom Arthur was trying to coax down from his shoulders "- must be two to three years old. It is only natural."

"That he wants to strangle Arthur?" said Galahad.

Gilli, though a small smile tugged his lips when the King (never releasing his tight grip on Merlin's little leg as the boy laughed delightedly from above) cuffed his youngest knight around the head, said gently. "From what I've seen and read, I can only assume that he instinctively seeks those he feels closer to. And Arthur would be the natural choice after his mother. Arthur-" Gilli looked at him with a kind gaze. "Merlin already sees you as the brother he never had. I am sure that now you've fulfilled the role of his father."

Arthur, who'd grown in maturity and tact since he'd first held Amhar in his arms, felt a needle prickle his chest at the reminder of his Court Sorcerer's undying loyalty for him. Merlin, who must've somehow felt the solemnity that Arthur suddenly held, stopped laughing instantly and titled his head sideways, tightening his grip around Arthur's collarbone when the King looked up at him with soft blue eyes.

As if he could see and feel what his soul-bonded friend was feeling, the little warlock extended his arms so that Arthur could take him down from his shoulders and gave up his attempts at playing with the shiny crown. He meekly let Arthur place his little weight on the King's strong knee and looked up at Arthur's pensive face with a smile.

Arthur smiled back, ruffling his warlock's black hair with a gentleness unbeknownst to him.

"Wait-" he looked up at Gilli's gentle eyes as Merlin wrapped his little fingers around his and held his hand tight, tanned, calloused skin over soft pale one. "He remembers me still. Shouldn't he-?"

"I am certain he still recalls everything about his past, Arthur." Gilli said soothingly. "He just has a three year old brain to process it."

As if to confirm it, Merlin let out a small giggle and spoke for the second time after he'd been turned into a child, and this time Arthur could hear how soft and yet how Merlin-like his voice was.

"I'm hungry Arthur." he piped, peering up at him with those wide blue eyes.

Arthur could not help the affectionate smile that grew on his face. "That's definitely new. We'll have to take advantage of that."

True to Gilli's words, Merlin's happiness shone through his eyes as he placed both of his hands on Arthur's chest and bounced up and down. "Can I have apples?"

"You'll have food fit for a King, Merlin." Arthur assured him. He placed Merlin on the floor and couldn't help but feel his heart throb when Merlin slid- without _any_ hesitation-that pale little hand inside of his own, as if it was the most natural and instinctual thing.

Together, the little warlock and the High King walked out of the physician's chambers.

* * *

As much as I hated doing it, it would've been completely unrealistic to have Gaius alive and over 110 years of age...so I brought in Gilli. :) I always wanted to see him back, at least for one episode...*sniff* guess it won't happen now...

All brooding aside...Ta-da! Well, part 1 of ? is done. Any suggestions? Thoughts?


	18. Like Never Before

**BookDragon87 : **I love him too! Can you imagine Colin as a kid?**  
**

**Katerina Riley : **Aww, thanks! Writing him is like dancing over ponies and butterflies, that's how adorable it gets.**  
**

**sarajm: **:D Thanks!**  
**

**Guest:** Aww, let's cry together! :')

**AFellowMerlinFan: **Thank you so much! *squashes in hug* You guys make my days!**  
**

**peacelight24: **Oh, peacelight, that works for this chapter. :) But lol, thanks! And I completley agree with you. Sometimes, I miss sweet old Merlin too.**  
**

**irezel : **Thanks! Here ya go! :D**  
**

**RavenclawMerlinFan: **I will definetly continue it. ;) Thanks!**  
**

**Method in Madness : **OMG I love your new penname! *hugs* thank you!**  
**

**CaptainOzone: Aww, **Oz! *hugs* Thank you! And yes, I completley and utterly adore the fact that Merlin might see Arthur as a father now that he's a kid. ;) Lol, THAT line...you should actually take the credit. SMN re-reading my friend. ;)**  
**

**MamzelleHermy: **I know Hermy! GAIUS SHOULD BE IMMORTAL AND LIVE FOREVER ACCOMPANIED BY LEON.**  
**

**BakerTennant'sTardis: **:D Why, thank you very much!**  
**

**lozzabluebell: **I will have to check it out, Lozza. ;) Thank you! *hug***  
**

**Kermit22: **Aww, thanks Kermit! And I would love to do that in a near future, sounds like a great idea. :D**  
**

* * *

_**WARNINGS:** Spoilers from 5x12 and maybe tear-inducing writing. You have been warned. KNOWING THE EMOTIONAL WRECK THIS FANDOM IS RIGHT NOW I WANT TO STRESS THAT THIS MADE ME ( as in, the author that wrote this because she is just masochist) sad. Read at your own risk._

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Very soonish heartbreak and bromancey feels. And a song. A hearbreaking song that is praised in its totality down below.

_A/N:_ ( This one's a _loong_ one.)

First, I'm pretty dang proud of myself for managing to set my laziness aside and shake my cold fingers to finish another chapter of Achilles Heels. :D *fist pump* I am literally freezing right now. _Freezing._

Since now I am in winter-break ( finally!) I figured I would throw myself head-first into the drabble business. Now, this one is my little tribute to last night's _EPIC BROMANCE scenes._ So Spoilers, naturally.

So, yesterday I was listening to 'Song Bird' by Fleetwood Mac (courtesy of the brilliant Christine McVie) and could feel a few tears rolling down my eyes at the thought of Arthur's "I always thought you were the bravest man I've ever known….guess I was wrong." (DAMMIT BRADLEY YOU MADE ME CRY) so it can be said that this little drabble was born_ from_ the song since it was the song what made it happen…If you are brave enough play the song with this little piece. I dare you.

* * *

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

- 'Songbird' Fleetwood Mac.

* * *

**Like Never Before.**

_'All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying.' (1)_

It had been many years since he'd had death as present as when he saw the burned, scorched and grim field of Camlann. And perhaps destiny never made him a seer but the King of Camelot could already feel death's presence, hovering over the land as if it formed part of the steep rocks and the dry earth.

"This is it. _Camlann_."

To hear his own voice pronounce the sentence sent a ripple of something ancient throughout his body, settling and nesting deep in his heart where Arthur's reason would only make it flourish, making the possibilities truths, making his resolve _weaker._

He knew that no men could escape death's binding and more than once-perhaps even unknowingly- he had risked his life to save that which was more precious, be it his kingdom, his dear Guinevere or a…or a friend. A _needed _friend.

He did not fear death as he had not feared life. Even more, he would welcome it with open arms if by dying wounds would be spared upon his knights and kingdom. If by relinquishing to death he could stop Morgana's reign of terror and bring peace.

No, it was not death what he feared but to die alone.

To die without the comfort of a friendly hand upon his brow, to die knowing nothing of his people and his Queen, to die in the middle of a carnage that would spark terror in the eyes of many great men- to search with his eyes the last of those impish grins and hear, as a peaceful veil closing upon his tired eyelids, that soft and something playful _'Goodnight, Arthur.'_ before the end.

He would have none of that.

He would be alone and deserted- and perhaps not so, perhaps his knights would survive the carnage and find him but-

-But there would be no Merlin to bid him any last goodbyes. There would be none of his reassuring presence around Arthur's dimming eyes (because wherever Merlin was things were _right._) The faint scent of apples and worn books, that scent that had accompanied Arthur through gory battlefields and light-hearted days for more than a decade would not be there to grace the very air and make him forget, if just for one moment, that so many lives were lost.

Because Merlin had always meant safety and his eyes were always a shining light upon Arthur's darkest nights. Because one smile- be it idiotic or wise- could bring peace upon his soul. And now- now he _needed_ Merlin like never before.

But no matter how much he wished for it, no matter how much his heart screamed and begged for it not to be true, his trusted friend had stayed behind.

As a prayer that he had been reciting on his heart, after his knights had gone back and he was alone upon the field, he searched with his eyes the newborn stars and massaged his brow with his right hand.

_'I might never see you again, Merlin.' _

The starts twinkled, as if they'd cry if they could.

Asking wouldn't bring Merlin back.

_'Merlin please-'_

But he kept asking anyway.

_'I don't want to die on my own.'_

* * *

Dammit, _why_ am I writing this stuff?_  
_

(1) Quote from 4x01.

Tomorrow guys, _tomorrow..._


	19. Signal

_Title:_ Turning Pages.

_Summary:_ A ficlet miscellany inspired by random music/desserts/quotes/movies or thoughts. No slash.

_Inspiration:_ Challenge from The Heart of Camelot. 'An Interesting Use for a Scarf.'

_A/N:_ Hello! Long time no see, huh? After a long and well-deserved hiatus because of reasons ( the finale broke my heart, too.) I'm back to this little drabble series. :) I am so sorry for the long wait. For those of you that I left hanging with kid! Merlin: don't worry I will be returning to the fluff very soon. :)

(I wish I could answer each of your reviews individually but I hardly have time to post this. Just know I love you all. *blows kisses* )

* * *

**Signal**.

"My Lord, they are almost upon us."

The High King raises a hand and with it a silent command that shushes the anxious cry. His eyes are steel and storm, roaming over the darkened battlefield and the charging army. His hand does not waver even when his lips open, as if to speak, only to be interrupted by the broken whisper of the knight beside him.

"Your Highness, we need to attack _now_ if we want to achieve victory-"

"And _how_-" comes the booming, grave voice of the Once and Future King. "- do you expect to do that? Have you forgotten who's the one responsible for all of this? A priestess of the Old Religion?"

He turns around to fix his gaze on the young, inexperienced knight. Though the young man's pupils are trembling there is no fear in the King's, only unwavering faith in something none of his subjects can see. King Arthur's mouth is a thin line as pale as his sunken cheeks but his eyes are courage and strength. They are hope.

He then speaks, lowering his voice and wiping away sweat from his brow. "Everything will be alright. We are just waiting for the signal."

"The signal, My Lord?" repeats the weary man.

"Yes. We cannot fight men that are fueled by the darkest sorcery." he pauses. The High King's pale eyes are once again looking over the field, unconsciously narrowing as he searches. "Ordinary men, however-" There's a flicker of a smile when he sets his sight upon the highest hill. "- those are destructible." a nod, almost imperceptible. The words that follow are but a whisper. "..._Idiot_. He always did say it would be useful."

The knight adverts his gaze from his King's transfixed eyes and he, too, sees the white stallion standing on its hind legs and the rider raising one pale hand that holds within its grasp a worn piece of fabric. The ragged thing waves like a banner on the howling winds.

"Very well, then." The King grips his sword and marches forwards. He whistles once and then screams, petrifying every last living soul with his battle cry, "_on me_!"

They charge.

* * *

Guess this is now AU? *deep sigh.* anyway, have a great day people!

Love,

Ocean.


End file.
